OHSHC Love Story Me, My Secrets and I
by NatsuLuvsKyoya
Summary: Natsu Chikako stumbles upon the Host Club half asleep, and when she's there, she's instantly mistaken as a guy! And her eyepatch is something mysterious too. What happened to her eye? Where did she come from? Why doesn't Kyoya know who she is? And why the hell did Tamaki assume she was a 'he? WARNING: Failed humor
1. Petal 1

I yawned, half asleep as I shut the door to the library. It was everyone's free period, and I was going to go take a nap in the library, but since all of them had students that wouldn't shut up, I had to go find a different place. I wandered, well, more like staggered, down some halls until I came to a room labeled 'Music Room 3'. I yawned again, wondering if I could fall asleep by a piano and opened the door. I covered my eye as rose petals flew in my face. Yes, eye, not eyes. You heard me. Eye. As in one. I'll get to that later though.

"Welcome." I heard seven voices call out. I blinked rapidly, stunned by the site of six guys and a girl sitting and standing around and on a couch. I looked at them groggily, blinking as I caught a rose petal that fluttered down. I inspected it, seeing the rich, red color.

"What a waste of roses…" I muttered, tucking it in my book. The guy that was in the middle had blonde hair and purple eyes. They were really pretty, and he was the one that spoke first.

"My, my. It seems we have a first time guest. And a boy at that. What's your name, young man?" I blinked, wanting to fall asleep standing up right then and there, but it would be rude to not answer his question.

"My name…?" It sounded like a question. He nodded.

"Yes."

"My name is something you'll have to find out." I smiled slightly, rubbing my eye with my free hand. My eye patch was getting loose, and I mentally reminded myself to re-tie it.

"Kyoya-sempai?" Two twins looked at 'Kyoya-sempai' expectantly, as if they were waiting for something. The person they had addressed had black hair and cool grey eyes and glasses. He was holding a notebook, which he scanned through, before a look of confusion crossed over his face, and he snapped the book shut.

"I don't know who he is." He said. Everyone but a really tall guy gasped, almost dramatically.

"Kyoya! You mean you don't have any information on this young man!?" Man…? I blinked, resisting the urge to chuckle. I guess I did look kind of like a boy, with black jeans and a collared white shirt with a deep purple sweater vest. My short, platinum, tinted green, hair probably didn't help either[1].

"I'm afraid I don't." Kyoya looked at me closely, as if he were contemplating something. I blinked, before giving a tired smile and a small yawn.

"I guess I should tell you my name myself then. My name is Natsu Chikako. It's a pleasure to meet you. What are your names?"

"I'm Hikaru—"

"—and I'm Kaoru—"

"And we're the Hitachiin twins."

"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and this is my cousin, Takashi Morinozuka! But you can call me Hunny and Takashi Mori if you want!"

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka." The girl said. I wonder why on earth she was dressed as a guy. It's so obvious.

"My name is Kyoya Ootori, I am the vice president of this Host Club."

"And I am Tamaki Suoh, the king of the Host Club!" A light seemed to suddenly shine down on them as they each grinned, with the exception of Kyoya, Haruhi and Mori. I nodded, still feeling tired as I sighed.

"What is a Host Club anyways?" I asked. Hikaru and Kaoru gaped.

"You mean you've never heard of us before?" I shook my head.

"A host is when beautiful young males who have way too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way to much time on their hands." Tamaki said. He seemed nice, as did everyone, but his aura was _reeking_ with stupidity. I nodded, running a hand through my hair.

"Oh, Chikako-kun, are you also a host?" I turned to see a couple of girl walking together, peering into the room. I flashed a smile at them before shaking my head.

"I'm afraid not, ladies." They blushed and bowed slightly, shuffling away.

… Don't give me that look. If they already think I'm a guy, why not let 'em?

That seemed to catch Tamaki's attention, as a glint appeared in his eyes. His legs were crossed, and his chin was being held in his palm as he looked me up and down. It was quite unnerving. He suddenly smiled, and pointed at me.

"Natsu Chikako, how would you like to become part of our Host Club?"

…. Wait what!?

η

I snapped out of my dazed and tired state for a full three minutes.

"A… what?" I gaped, my visible eye wide in disbelief. Was this guy for real?

"A host. It is quite clear you're popular with the ladies, and maybe flirting can make them realize how much of a gentleman you can be!" I yawned, rubbing my eye sleepily. (Kind of like how Hunny does. :D)

"What do I need to do?" I asked. Tamaki and the twins suddenly popped up in front of me, with bug puppy dog eyes.

"So cute~ Haruhi! I'm putting you in charge of teaching your brother the basics! As the Natural type, it's your job!" Haruhi gave them a deadpanned look. I blinked.

"Natural… type?"

"You see, in a host club, there are many different types of hosts, the Natural type, which is Haruhi, the Mischievous type, the twins, the Lolita type, Hunny-sempai, the Strong Silent type, Mori-sempai, the Cool type, Kyoya, and then there's the Princely type, me!" His hands was suddenly under my chin as he lifted my head up to look into his. I blinked. I think it was a trick of the light, but he had mysterious sparkles surrounding him.

"Now, what type might you be, Natsu-kun?" He pondered. I pushed his hand away and yawned again. If I didn't go to sleep soon, I would just fall asleep right here and now.

"I think he's the innocent type!" Hikaru suddenly piped up.

"Wouldn't you agree, boss?" I was now being surrounded by the Host Club as they all looked down at me. Except for Haruhi, who was about level with my height, and Hunny, who was shorter than me by at least two and a half heads.

"Fine with me… but I'm not usually this quiet…"

"What do you mean by that, Chi-chan?" Hunny asked.

"When I'm awake, and energetic, I am easily emotional, so try not to piss me off." Tamaki make a sound that was like a dying cat, waving his arms in the air.

"Mommyyyy! Our son says bad words! Punish him!" I blinked.

"Mom… my?"

"You see, for some reason unknown, boss refers to Kyoya-sempai as 'Mommy' and he's the 'Daddy' Haruhi's their beloved son, we're their devilish sons, and Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai are the next door neighbors." Hikaru and Kaoru explained. I sighed, leaning on Haruhi's shoulder, and ignoring the protests of the twins and Tamaki, mumbled,

"Alright then, Tamaki-sempai…" I closed my visible eye and fell asleep on Haruhi's shoulder.

If only I truly knew how weird these guys were.

* * *

[1] When I first saw KHR! I really did think Alaude's hair was tinted green… Ehehe~


	2. Petal 2

"Tamaki-sempai!" Haruhi called out. He looked over, before scampering to where we were sitting across from each other.

"Yes, my dear son?" He asked. Haruhi sighed.

"What exactly am I supposed to teach him?" At that, he let out a horrified gasp, shuffling a few feet away from us, and pointed an accusing finger at her — I mean, him.

"Y-y-you mean you weren't paying attention to Daddy when he was teaching you how to become a host!?" He gasped, on the verge of tears, which I was sure were fake. Haruhi thought, before shaking her head slightly.

"If I'm the 'Natural type' then why would I need to listen to advise?" She asked truthfully. While it didn't mean to sound haughty, it made Tamaki shuffle away over to Kyoya, clutching onto his arm.

"Mommy! Haruhi disrespected her father!"

"Tamaki-sempai?" I asked. "Are you ok?" He was suddenly right in front of my face, holding my hands. The sparkles had appeared again.

"Of course, thank you for your concern, son." I blinked, before laughing.

"Ok then…" I said, kind of creeped out. Did this guy have a serious case of emotional switches or what? I tugged my hands out of his grip and sat face forward. "Well, what do you do, Haruhi?" He blinked.

"Me?" I nodded. "Well… I guess telling them an emotional story works, and then smiling at them always gets them blushing. Something is wrong with the girls in this school…" I nodded, remembering how the other day the two girls blushed just by seeing me smile at them. "And since you're the innocent type, doesn't that mean you have to be like Hunny-sempai and I combined?" She pondered. I pouted slightly.

"But do I have to? Can't I just be myself?" I asked. He nodded.

"You can do that too." I nodded, sinking back in my chair with a sigh. Then, I was sitting up straight, and my eye was wide from surprise. I saw Tamaki supporting me by his hand at my back, a pout on his face.

"A gentleman should not slouch in his chair, nor sigh with so much emotion." I blinked, before smiling.

"Sorry, I got tired there for a second." He gasped, hugging me to him as I blinked.

"You're so cute~! Daddy loves you!" My eye widened slightly.

_'Daddy…'_ My expression fell, and my eye stung with tears. I pushed him away and blinked them away.

"Th-that's great, now what were you saying about being a gentleman?" I asked. I didn't see his confusion of the slight narrowing of Kyoya and the twin's eyes. Tamaki snapped out of it, and set a teacup in front of me.

"A gentleman should always place the tea cup down while using his pinky as a cushion, as to not make too much noise." He explained. I nodded. "And don't forget to compliment the lady on how beautiful she looks. As hosts, our job is to make every lady happy!" He pointed a finger up to the ceiling when he made this declaration, and I giggled.

"Sure, sempai." Haruhi stood up, muttering something about how he didn't have to be her if Tamaki was going to teach me anyways. I put my head to the table with a soft tap, sighing again, ignoring Tamaki's outburst of "That's not gentlemanly!" I flicked his nose. "Shut up. I'm tired."

"Mommy! Our son's being rebellious again!"

"Oh shut up!" I felt two hands slide around my shoulders, and looked to see the twins grinning at me.

"Wow, aside from Haruhi, you're the first one who's managed to make him like this in such a short amount of time." They pointed to Tamaki in his emo corner, reading a book titled, "How to Deal with Disobedient Children."

"That's great, but where did he get that book?"

η

"S-so, Chikako-kun, why did you start hosting?" I put on a thoughtful face before giving them a wide smile and winking.

"I started so I could spend more time with you guys!" They swooned, hearts floating over their head. "Class is so boring that I can't find time to relax with all the homework, so I started to get away from it all. But that's between you and me." I kissed the hand to the girl nearest me, and somehow, that sent all of the girls into another swoon. _'I think I understand why Haruhi finds these girls weird.'_ I thought, smiling on the outside.

"U-um is it alright…"

"If we request you again tomorrow?" They asked shyly. I grinned.

"Sure thing! Can't wait 'til then, ladies." They all squealed, and my hand twitched, wanting to cover my ears. When everyone left, it was just the Host Club and me in the room. I sunk into one of the couches, sighing.

"I finally understand what you're going through, Haruhi." She nodded, sitting down next to me. "But I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why on earth are you pretending to be a guy?" The reaction kind of scared me. Kyoya's pen broke and everyone's head shot towards me. The expression on their faces was kind of scary. Three seconds later, I found myself strapped to a chair with a desk in front of it. I blinked. How did they do that so fast? Then, a desk light was turned on, and I saw Tamaki and Kyoya's face with shadows on it. It was kinda funny, when you get past the creepiness of the situation.

"How did you know my darling daughter was a girl!?" Tamaki asked, pointing a pen at me. I blinked again.

"Well, first off, you just confirmed it, and second, Haruhi's eyes are too big to be a guys. I mean, Hunny-sempai's eyes are big too, but that's because of his character. It's not hard to tell she's a girl, I'm surprised the others haven't figured it out. She's way to pretty to be a guy." Tamaki's eyes grew wide and they seemed to sparkle.

"You think that much of my little girl?! Don't worry I'll never forget your kindness!" I blinked, before laughing.

"Ahahaha! You mean because I'm your 'son' and Kyoya-sempai's the mommy?" He nodded vigorously, and I laughed again. "That's… too… much!" I gasped, hanging my head forward and laughing louder. "S-sorry…!" I gasped. I pulled my arms from the ropes and wiped tears of mirth from my eyes. "Ok, I'm good… I'm good." But the moment I said that, I went into another fit of giggles.

"You can't tell anyone about Haruhi's gender. She owes us ¥8,000,000,000." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, making Haruhi sweat drop and a small cloud of depression hang over her head.

"Wow! What happened for you to do that, Haruhi?" I asked. She sighed.

"I broke a vase…" I laughed.

"Ahaha, oh." The lights went on, and I found the twins right behind me. They leaned on me, bowing their heads right by my ears.

"I think—" Hikaru started.

"We've found a new toy." Kaoru finished. I rolled my eye, pushing the rope off and stepping away from them.

"I'm not a toy." I said, before walking out, grabbing my bag. I walked down the halls, feeling tired. I'm just lazy, ok? Don't judge meh. My house wasn't far, so I just walked home. After I set my bag down, I went into my room and picked up a picture frame with a picture of my mother. I smiled, feeling small tears well up again.

"If only you could be here… I've made some pretty weird friends, mother." I traced the frame lovingly, before setting it down.

Weird friends indeed.


	3. Petal 3

I sat at one of the tables, doing my homework, when it was snatched away. I let out a small gasp, turning to glare at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hey, give that back!" I hissed, swiping my hand at them. They slid to the side, avoiding my attack.

"Question seven and ten are wrong…" Hikaru teased.

"Shut it, Hikaru. Just because I'm not a whiz at math like you doesn't mean I can't learn from my mistakes." I walked up to them, snatching the paper away. I sat back down with a huff, looking over questions seven and ten. I forgot to divide by two… my eye twitched, and I erases vigorously, before correcting my mistake.

"I'm sorry, I was just pointing it out." I rolled my eyes.

"You can stop the act, Kaoru." He blinked.

"What do you mean, I'm Hikaru." I looked at him closely, before grabbing his ear and pinching it, hard. "Ow, ow, ow!" He cried, pulling away and covering his throbbing ear with his hand.

"Don't try to fool me, Kaoru. I'm not stupid." I said.

"Kaoru! Are you ok?" Hikaru rushed up to him, taking his face in his hands. Both of their eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru. I'll never let him hurt you again!" He declared.

"Hikaru… I forgive you!"

Again with the sparkles and the rosy background. I sighed. Math was not my strong point, and it was kind of irritating having someone point it out when I didn't find it myself. Whatever. It's just practice.

"You can tell them apart too?" Haruhi asked. I nodded.

"It's not that hard. There are some pretty obvious differences. I'm surprised the girls haven't picked up on them."

"Actually, there's this game they play." Haruhi said. I tilted my head.

"Game?"

"It's called…"

"The which one is Hikaru game!" They both declared together, wearing the same shade of green hat on their head, covering the way their hair was parted.

"I'm not playing a game when I'm working. It's a waste of time." I said, scribbling the solution to the next problem. "Maybe next time. Go bug Tamaki-sempai or something." I felt fingers tug at the string to my eye patch, and my other eye widened, as I whipped around, placing my hand on the back of my head to prevent the eye patch from coming off. "What was that for!?"

"We want to know what's under your eye patch." They said, pouting at me. I gave them a stern look.

"No. I don't want to tell you, so don't bother." I said, re-tying the strings. I looked to see they had stolen my homework again. "Give that back!" I shouted, running after them. They stuck their tongues out at me.

"No until you tell us what's under your eye patch."

"An eye, now give it back!"

"But then why are you wearing one?"

"None of your business! Give that back!" I chased them around the room.

"Tell us! Tell us!"

"Guys, cut it out!" Haruhi yelled at them. They stopped, and I was able to snatch my homework back. I was so close to slapping them and telling them to back off. Thank you, Haruhi. I sighed, running a hand through my hair and walking back to me seat before finishing the problem I was working on. It was too dangerous to do my homework here, so I would just finish it at home. I zipped up my bag and set it on the chair.

"Hey boss, didn't you say that the Host Club was going to the beach in tomorrow?" Kaoru asked Tamaki. He nodded.

"Yes! A little family vacation should be fine." Tamaki said, striking a pose. I sighed.

"Of course, you're coming too, Natsu-kun!" He pointed at me. I blinked, before sending them a small smile.

"Sorry, I won't be able to make it."

"Hm? Why not?"

"Personal reasons." I said, before walking out. When the door closed, I opened up my phone and checked the date. _'If I leave tomorrow, I can probably make it in three days…'_ I closed my phone before going down the hall.

-η-

_Knock! Knock!_

I opened my eyes, looking at the clock right next to my bed. It said 5:30. _'Who the hell would be at my door this early in the morning…?'_ I thought.

_Knock! Knock!_

I groaned as two more sharp knocks kept me away. Sitting up and rubbing my eyes, I tied on my eye patch and half put on my slippers and went to the door, yawning widely. I opened the door, rubbing my eye.

"You better had a damn good reason for waking me up this early in the morning." I yawned again, glaring at the blurry figures in the doorway.

"Mommy! He swore at us again!" I blinked, once, twice, three times before the figures that were in the doorway revealed themselves to be the Host Club.

"What the hell are you doing here!? How did you know where I lived?" I demanded.

"We followed you here last night." I glared.

"…Get lost." I shut the door, only to have a hand prevent it from shutting. I saw Mori look down at me, and I gave him a small pout. It was only then did I realize what I was wearing. A light blue tank top and brown short shorts. I pushed down the blush that threatened to light my face.

"Don't just randomly follow me home! That's considered stalking! You stalkers!" I shouted, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around myself. It was chilly in the morning.

"I'm not a talker! Don't be mean to your darling daddy!" Tamaki cried.

"You aren't my father, you stalker." I deadpanned. He had anime tears flowing out of his eyes as he let out a dramatic gasp. The twins poked him with a stick as he lay on the ground, sobbing. I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here anyways?"

"You're coming with us to the beach, so we came to pick you up." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. I sighed.

"Look, I appreciate it, but I know I told you guys I can't make it. So if you'll excuse me…" I shut the door, rubbing my eyes again. _'But I suppose I could get ready to go now…'_ I took a shower and got dressed, before taking out a suitcase. I turned and bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry — Hey!" I shouted out angrily upon seeing them. "Why didn't you guys go home?"

"Because, you're part of the host club, so you get to come with us!" Tamaki pointed a finger at me. I sighed.

"Oh good! You already have a suitcase out! We'll pack for you!" Hunny said, tossing some clothes into the suitcase, followed by the twins.

"Oh no you don't! Haruhi will help me you weirdos!" I pushed them out of the room. I sighed. "How long have you been with these idiots?" I asked. She sighed.

"Too long." I chuckled, before taking out the clothes and folding them. "Why did you want me to help you pack?" She asked.

"Well… I… uh…"

"You…?" She started.

"I'm a girl… so…" I trailed off. She nodded, understanding.

"I kind of already knew that." I nodded.

"I mean, how can they tell I'm not a guy? I don't have an Adam's apple. That's part of the reason why I could tell you were a girl." I said. She handed me a couple of shirts.

"Yeah, they're pretty dense when it comes to that stuff. They thought I was a guy when I first walked in." I laughed.

"So why aren't you able to come with us?" She asked.

"Well, I visit my parent's grave every year, so… that's why I said I wouldn't be able to go. They just don't listen…"" She nodded.

"… Even so, they'll probably kidnap you, so you might want to visit them soon."

After we had packed, I was going to tell her to say sorry for me, but I was picked up and thrown over someone's shoulders. "H-hey! Mori-sempai! Put me down, please!" He didn't respond, which is expected of him, but he was ignoring me as the twins picked up my suitcase and we neared a black limo. "God damnit! You..!" I pointed an angry finger at a blubbering Tamaki and a smirking Kyoya. "You bastards!" I yelled, thrashing my legs. I was set down on the seats, and tried to get out, but Hunny pinned me down as they shut the door. They opened seconds later, as the rest of them climbed in.

"Sorry, I didn't think they'd go that far.." Haruhi said sincerely. I sighed, telling her it was alright.

"I guess I can wait 'til next week…" I sighed, leaning forward to support my head in my hands. What have I gotten myself into? And more importantly…

What the hell was I thinking when I said I would join!?


	4. Petal 4

When my feet hit the cold water, I shivered, stepping back out.

"Is everything alright?" I looked up at Kyoya who was writing in his book. I looked back out at the sea.

"Everything's fine, it's just cold…"

"Then let us get you used to it!" I felt two pairs of hands shove me forward into the water, and I let out a shout of surprise, shutting my eyes. Just because I wear an eye patch, doesn't mean it can't get wet. I sat up, shivering and turned to glare at them, coughing and spitting out sand.

"You bastards…. C'MERE! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" I shouted, chasing after them with a crab in my hands. Hunny held me back. For a little kid he was strong!"

"Please don't hurt them, Chi-chan!" He protested.

"No way! I'm gonna kick their scrawny asses into next week!" I shouted, struggling. Haruhi sighed. Since there weren't any customers, it meant she could wear a bathing suit, but she didn't want to. I was wearing one under my NOW SOAKED CLOTHES, but I guess she wasn't comfortable wearing a bathing suit around them. I guess I could understand that. (Most of them) are perverts. I gave up, setting for plopping myself into a nearby chair and drying myself off as much as I could. I wrung out my eye patch, closing the eye the twins wanted so desperately to see so no one else saw.

"You know, if you let your clothes dry, it might be better." Haruhi said. I shook my head, re-tying my eye patch.

"It's fine…"

"Just make sure you don't get a cold." She said.

"Don't worry. I won't." I assured her. She nodded. I sighed, running a hand through my wet hair. Hunny was riding on Mori's back in the water, Tamaki was bugging Haruhi about making a sand castle with him, the twins were swimming, Kyoya was sitting in a chair, writing in his notebook. Seriously, what does he write in there!?

I sighed, sitting back and closing my eye.

"If you even come within a foot of me with that bucket, I really will kill you." I threatened. I opened my eye to see Hikaru and Kaoru about to throw a bucket of cold water at me. I glared slightly. The backed away, before taking out two water guns and shooting Tamaki in the back of the neck. They challenged him to a water gun fight, saying something like 'Just be sure you don't fail like you did at the water park.'

"Chi-chan, Chi-chan!" I heard Hunny's voice and turned to him.

"Yes, Hunny-sempai?" I asked.

"What's it like wearing an eye patch?" I blinked, before looking up at the blue sky.

"Hm… Well… it's like covering your eye with a hand and only seeing things in front of your eye every day. But you get used to it." I said, smiling at him. He nodded, before scampering off to Mori again. _'He's so innocent…'_ I thought, closing my eyes again. Maybe I could take a nap….?

-η-

"Whose beach house is this again?" I asked Haruhi as we opened the door to our room. After a lot of negotiation (involving a lot of over-protectiveness from Tamaki and the twins, after all, they don't know I'm a girl yet) we were able to get a room together. I covered it up by saying I liked someone.

"Kyoya-sempai's." She said. I nodded. "Do you want to take a bath first?" She asked. I shook my head.

"You can go first."

"Alright then…" The door shut with a soft click and I opened up my suitcase, pulling out a sleeveless t-shirt.

shop/tunics/sequin-style-top with a white undershirt and a pair of white shorts.

I sighed. "I completely forgot I packed this…" I muttered, falling back onto the pillows. _'Sorry, Mother, Father… I might be a little late this year…' _I thought. I winced, feeling the sunburn on my arm sting. Never take naps in the sun. It burns. Literally. After Haruhi cam out of the shower, I hauled my sleepy self off of the bed and went to take one. The warm water ran over my sunburn, soothing it in a way, but also making it sting. I winced. After my shower, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself.

I got dressed, and we went into the dining room where we would eat dinner.

"Wow! You both look great!" Hunny exclaimed. I blinked, before grinning at him.

"Thanks, Hunny-sempai."

Dinner was delicious, as expected of 'these damn rich people' in Haruhi's words. Heh. The twins somehow got into a minor food fight, and Tamaki was… being Tamaki. When desert came, there was a whole cake in the middle.

"Are you sure one cake is going to be enough?" Hikaru asked.

"After all, you know how Hunny-sempai is." Kaoru added.

"There's always more." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. Hunny ended up eating half the cake, and asked (more like politely demanded) for another… Which he ate by himself. …Does he seriously not gain any weight? I'm jealous. I sighed, walking around after dinner is a good way to burn calories. I ran a hand through my hair. Having platinum, tinted green hair is a blessing sometimes. It's different.

"Is everything alright?" I jumped, before turning around to see Kyoya walking behind me with his hands in his pockets. I nodded.

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to walk around for a bit." I said. He walked beside me, before speaking up.

"Are you having fun?"

"E-eh? Yeah, I haven't been to the beach in a long time…" I said. After walking for a few minutes, we came to where Kyoya's room was.

"This is my room." He said. I nodded, waving and turning around.

"Night then, I'll see you lat —h!" He had grabbed my wrist and dragged me into his room before throwing me on the bed. I sat up and glared at him. "What the hell was that for!?" He pushed me down and grabbed my wrists, looking very serious from beneath his glasses. "What… are you doing?" I asked.

"I think it's time for you to tell me exactly who you are." He said.

"Eh?"

"My family's police force can't find out anything about 'Natsu Chikako.'" He said. I blinked, before narrowing my gaze a bit.

"Why should I tell you anything? I don't have any ulterior motive, just so you know, and what you don't know about me is private. Don't just stick your nose in other people's business—"

"I know you're a girl." He said. My eyes widened.

"But… how…?"

"It's easy to tell." He replied. I tugged my wrists, but he wouldn't let go.

"… You mind letting go?" I asked.

"I would mind. Until you tell me who you are." I rolled my eyes, and rolled to the side, refusing to look at him.

"I told you, my name is my name. Nothing else." I said. "Maybe I'll tell you guys the rest, but not now. You'll just have to wait, ok? It's a secret." He sat back, and I pushed myself up. I stood up from the bed.

"I'll be going to bed now, night, Kyoya-sempai." I mumbled, shutting the door behind me.

Why did he want to know so bad? Is he just frustrated because he doesn't know anything about me? Why would he want to know, anyways? It's not like I'm anyone special… Questions ran through my mind all the way back to Haruhi's and my room. I sighed.

More importantly, how long can I keep my secrets a secret?


	5. Petal 5

"Chi-chan! Chi-chan! Are you alright?" Hunny ran up to m at breakfast. I looked down, confused.

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Kyo-chan said you though you saw a giant spider in your room and ran to get him! That's why you weren't there for a while!" He cried, holding onto my shorts. I gave the ground a deadpanned look, slowly turning to where Kyoya was smiling 'oh so innocently'.

"You bastard…" I accused him. He smiled.

"What, I can't make sure everyone knows you're ok?" He said, writing in his notebook. I glared at him, before turning to smile at Hunny.

"It's alright Hunny-sempai." I ruffled his hair.

_'You had better sleep with one eye open tonight Kyoya-sempai.'_

-η-

"What do you mean we're going on a cruise?" I asked, incredulous.

"I mean, we're going on a cruise, and we'll be leaving later today, so be sure to get ready." Kyoya said. I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to make it. I already have plans."

"Just cancel them." Hikaru suggested. I got an irk mark.

"I definitely won't."

"Then move them forward. We have to get there by five." My eyebrow twitched.

_'I hate these damn rich bastards…'_

"….fine…" I mumbled, walking out and slamming the door behind me.

-P.O.V Change-

"Why are you so persistent, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"Why indeed… He interests me." He said, smirking slightly at the closed door.

"Kyoya-sempai… your expression is scaring me."

-P.O.V Change-

"I can't believe him!" I threw my pillow across the room, and it landed on the ground with a soft thud. "That insensitive bastard! I bet he knows why I don't want to go!" Partly it's because of my parents, but I also don't really want to be with him. I growled, picking up the pillow before slamming it down on the bed. I punched it multiple times, before a voice called out.

"Are you done?" I twitched, turning to the one person I did NOT want to see at the moment.

"Yes." I answered shortly. He leaned against the door, his arms crossed. I started rapidly folding my clothes and refraining from stuffing them in my suitcase. Or throwing them at Kyoya's face which ha d a smug look on it.

"You mind?" I snapped, turning to glare at him. My glare melted to a look of confusion when I found he was standing almost over me. "Sempai…?" I asked. My eyes widened when he kneeled down, bringing a hand to caress the side of my face. A small, almost unnoticeable blush took over my face and I stood up abruptly, walking over to the nightstand to grab my books. "If that's all can you please leave? I need to finish packing…"

"Certainly." I heard his footsteps leave and the door shut, before I turned to glare at it, throwing the pillow at the door. That jerk, coming in just to tease me…

-η-

My eye hurt from widening. The ship we were supposed to go on for the cruise was HUGE! Friggin' GINORMOUS! These frickin' rich people… After bringing out luggage on board, an attendant brought us to our rooms. We all had our own separate rooms, and so we decided to take a couple of hours to rest.

I unzipped my luggage and put everything in the drawers. I slowly untied my eye patch, letting it blend in among the white covers. I slowly opened my eye, revealing an orb that changed from bright blue to a dark orange. I stared out from the window to see the ocean, and I slimed slightly, my eye changing from dark orange to yellow.

My eye… my left eye shows my emotions… I hate it. It means people can read me too easily… The colors are pretty obvious to my emotions though… light brown; scared, Red; angry, dark orange; peaceful, yellow; happy, green; envious, light blue; normal, dark blue; sad, purple; loving, pink; embarrassed. I used to get teased for it, so I started wearing the eye patch. "I haven't opened this eye in a while…" I mused out loud, yawning. I lay on the bed, staring up at the fan, before closing both eyes and falling asleep.

-η-

"…we wake her up? She seems to be having a nice dream…"

"Some people don't dream at all though."

"I think we should let her sleep, guys." I heard Haruhi's voice and opened my eye. Only my right eye. My left eye I kept closed. I rubbed it slightly, yawning and sitting up.

"Doesn't matter now. I'm awake…I think…" I fell back face down on the pillow and opened my left eye. I can't have them see it. I don't want to lose the only friends I have. I reached for my eye patch, and secured it around my head before I fully stood up. The twins pouted.

"Aww~ But we wanted to see your other eye." I shook my head.

"No." I yawned again and fell back on the bed. "Tired…"

"You can go back to sleep if you want." Haruhi said. I felt someone pick me up and hold me to them. I recognized Mori and sighed contently. It was warm… I closed my eyes again and let the swaying of his footsteps put me to sleep once more.

-η-

We had stopped the ship at a dock with a lot of stores and restaurants. The shit had its' own stores and things like that, but everyone wanted to get a look at 'the commoner's way of life' so we went for an adventure. Mori had set me down when we got off and I stumbled the first few steps, getting used to the sunlight. I took in everything, the kids running around, and the families eating lunch on a balcony looking over the sea. I smiled, then my eye saddened seeing all the parents looking so happy. Not that I have a problem with them, but it made me wonder what my parents and I would have done together if we came here.

"Chi-chan, is everything ok?" Hunny asked. I nodded, ruffling his hair.

"Yup! Don't worry Hunny-sempai!" I smiled. (They still don't know I'm a girl, except for Haruhi and Kyoya-sempai.) Tamaki wanted to go to a toy store and look at all of the stuffed animals, before Hunny dragged Mori over to the pet shop to look at all of the baby animals. Haruhi and I went to look at clothes, while Kyoya and the twins went to look at electronics.

"I think we should get you some skirts, Haruhi." I said. She sighed.

"Please don't become like Tamaki-sempai. He keeps saying I need to dress more like a girl." I laughed.

"I won't. Maybe. But I'm surprised the others haven't figured out I'm a girl yet." She smiled slightly.

"They're pretty dense…" I nodded, laughing. We did buy a few clothes before Tamaki wanted us to meet for lunch. We went to a diner, where we ordered our food and began chatting.

"So, are you having fun?" Tamaki asked Haruhi and me. Haruhi nodded.

"I'm not usually big on these kinds of trips, but this is actually really fun." I nodded, agreeing with her.

After we ate lunch, Tamaki wanted to go see a movie, but I rejected the offer. It's not really in my interest to go see movies, and I said I would wait for them outside. They nodded, waving to me as they disappeared inside. I sighed, running a hand through my hair and sat down on one of the benches, pulling out a manga I had bought from on of the stores. I think an hour had passed, when someone spoke up.

"Hey, you wanna come hang with us?" I looked up and saw two burly looking guys. Their faces were handsome, and I bet they were the heartthrob of their town, but I didn't like the way they stared down at me.

"No thanks, I'm good." He grabbed my arm roughly, making me drop the book.

"C'mon, we can show you how to have a good time." His friend licked his lips, and I shivered.

"N-No thanks, I'm good." He yanked me to him, despite my protests, and proceeded to drag me away. I didn't see the rest of the hosts walk out, nor did I know they had seen the top of my head disappear in the crowd.

_Hurry_.


	6. Petal 6

I panted, leaning against the wall of an alley. I had a swollen lip and my shirt and shorts were torn. The guys that had dragged me off had thrown me against the wall and talked about 'pleasure' and 'best experience ever'. I'm surprised they knew I was a girl, and selfishly, I wished they had gotten someone else. Someone willing. I wiped the blood off of my lip and grimaced at the sight. One of the guys grabbed my hair and forced me up, grinning sadistically at the whimper that escaped my lips. He came close to my face, and unlike those movies where his breath smelled of alcohol, it was more… minty. Of course, that made me struggle even more. I bet they did that so they didn't completely scare their victim.

_Hurry… someone… help me…._

"You know, you're kinda skinny for a cross dresser." One guy laughed out, bringing his hand to caress the side of my face. I glared at him, he head throbbing and my voice to weak to say any insults back. I shut my eyes and put up my hands when he came closer.

"Stop…" My voice was weak, and even though I knew they wouldn't, I knew I had to stall them. At least until someone came to get me.

That's what I hoped.

"Stop? No way, babe." He started kissing down my neck, and I shivered, disgusted. He chuckled, and I saw the other guy start to unzip his pants.

"No, stop it!" I cried.

"Shut up!" I felt a hand close around my throat, and I let out a choked whimper.

_Hurry…. HURRY. Help…_

The other hand slid down my collar bone to my chest, making me shiver and sink back to the wall.

"You're really flat for a girl." Tears built up in my eyes.

_Shut up… I don't want to hear it… get off of me…_

His hands slid down my stomach and slid up my shirt. My eye widened and I pushed at his shoulders weakly. "S-stop it… please…" He snickered.

"No way." The other guy came up and pressed himself close to me, and I shivered when I felt his erection press up against me. His hand touched the eye patch, and I slapped him.

"Stop it!" I cried angrily, regretting I hit him when I was slapped across the face.

"She's pissing me off. Let's see what's under that eye patch, hm?" It was ripped off, but I refused to open my eyes.

"Open your eyes." He breathed in my ear. I trembled. "Open your eyes or I'll cut your eyelids off. My eyes snapped open; my left eye a light brown, while the other was its normal blue color. He snickered, as my left eye was tinted pink from embarrassment.

"Oh? What a rare kitten we seemed to have caught." I coughed, specks of red going on my clothes.

"Please stop… I don't want this…" They laughed cruelly.

"Let me rephrase that for her..." I looked up with teary eyes, seeing a group of blurry figures. "Get the hell off of her." The guy that was closest to me was kicked out of the way. I felt a hand tug me to them, and I fell into someone with a familiar scent. Haruhi. I cried hard, both of my arms coming around to her shoulders as I heard the sound of skin pounding against skin filled the alley. I flinched when a hand was placed on my head, shivering.

What a day…

-η-

"Are you alright, Hunny-sempai!?" I asked, grasping his shoulders and looking for any injuries. He nodded, looking concerned.

"That's what we should be asking you, Chi-chan!"

"Aside from the fact we know you're a girl, are you ok?" Hikaru asked. I laughed dryly.

"You just figured that out now? And I think I'm ok, just… scared." I hiccupped.

"This isn't a joking matter! You're hurt!" Kaoru brought over the first aid kit, and Kyoya started patching up my wounds. They had used the knife, and there were cuts on my arms and legs. My clothes were ruined, and there wasn't really anything to do for my lip except put ice on it.

"We should have never left you out there…" Tamaki muttered. I smiled slightly.

"It's ok, don't kick yourselves over it. It's my fault for not going with you." Haruhi pulled me up gently.

"Let's go get you some new clothes." She said, leading me to my room. I nodded. The others followed, but waited outside the door. I was dressed in a white dress I forgot I had even brought.

shop/dresses/cloud-you-would-you-dress

"It looks good on you." Haruhi commented.

"I don't really do stuff like this…" I said, tugging at the hem.

"I'm with you. Boys clothes are much more comfortable." Haruhi said. I nodded, gently putting the ice to my lip once more.

"Sorry… we should have dragged you in there with us…" Haruhi said. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"It's alright. Don't worry. Really." I smiled. There was a knock on the door, and Tamaki poked his head in.

"Can we come in?" He asked. I nodded, and the other hosts came in, shutting the door behind them. They sat around me on the bed. "So… here's another eye patch. The other one was dirty…" I nodded, taking it and rubbing my thumb over the material. No need to put it on when they've already seen my eye. "So… about your eye…"

"It's hideous ok!? I can't help it! Ever since then, it's always been like this! So what!? I'm not worthless or stupid! I'm just different!" I shouted, feeling tears cloud my vision again. Hunny put hid hands on mine.

"We don't think you're worthless or stupid at all. You're just misunderstood." I blinked, and a few tears rolled down my cheeks onto our laced fingers.

_"You freak! No one else had an eye like that!"_

_"Stupid! No one wants you here! Go die!"_

_"Are you Natsu Chikako? We are sorry to inform you that your parents died in a car crash…"_

_"Your parents didn't die, you were too ugly, so they left you behind!"_

_"Stupid Natsu!"_

_"Kuso-Chikako!"_

**_"_****_FREAK!_****_"_**

"Uh…" I let out a small whimper, bringing Hunny into a hug.

"We don't hate you. It's alright, Chi-chan. You're part of our family now." I nodded, my head falling gently onto his shoulder. He smelled like the cake and sweets he ate. It was soothing. The next hour was me sitting there with my head on Hunny's shoulder as I released my pain in sobs and hiccups.

-η-

"Natsu! Pass! I'm open!"

"No way! Over here Natsu!" The twins both were wide open, and I laughed, throwing the ball at Kaoru, who threw it at Hikaru, who chucked it to Hunny, who threw it back to me. Currently, we were in the pool out on the deck of the ship, playing keep away from Tamaki in the water. It was fun, and he never had a chance to grab it because we threw the ball to fast, and he was stuck in between the four of us.

"That's not fair you guys! At least let me win once!" He complained.

"That's not fun though, boss!" Hikaru called out. Now that everyone knew I was a girl, I could wear a bathing suit without feeling too… awkward. Although… there was a big fuss about 'ruffle hide the lack of femininity' and 'too much skin is shown around these perverts'…. Oh Tamaki…. _Sigh_….

Haruhi was sitting in one of the chairs, rolling her eyes at us, and Kyoya was sitting in his chair, writing. I swear, he must be writing everything we say and do in that evil thing. Mori was drinking some juice, and the rest of us were just teasing Tamaki.

Maybe I can forget about the past and focus on the present for a little while. After all, it's something I've been trying to do for a while.

"Gah!" I shouted out when Hikaru and Kaoru hugged me from the side. My face was red. "Get off! Pervert alert! Get off you…. You perverted twins!" They pouted at me.

"Aww~ Let us hug you!" I snickered.

"N-no way! H-hey! Hahaha!" They started ticking my sides, as I sunk down to my chin in the water. "C-cut it out! Hahaha! Can't….breath! Ahhh!" I was swept up by Tamaki, who also had snatched away the ball.

"I win!" He ran away, me over his shoulder. I hit his back lightly.

"Sempai! Put me down!"

"No way! Those shady twins will get you!" I laughed, shrieking when they chases after us with water guns. Run Tamaki, run faaaar away. And try not to slip on the banana – oops… too late.


	7. Petal 7

"Gah! I'mma kill you, bastard!"

"Ahhh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Take that!"

"Nooooooooo! My samurai!"

What the hell were we doing? I'm glad you asked. Tamaki and I were playing a video game. It was one of those karate games, and as you can tell, I was currently kicking his ass. Heh. Tapping the keys furiously, I vaguely heard the twins shouting 'Go, go, go Natsu!' as I kicked his character in the chin, sending him flying across the screen.

**PLAYER 2 WINS!**

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

I cheered at the flashing red sign, giving the twins a half hug and tossing the controller at Hunny. "Woot! I win! Beat that, Tamaki-sempai!" He threw his controller down on the chair, anime crying and crushing Haruhi in a one-sided hug.

"Hey get off! Sempai! I'm not your pillow!" Haruhi protested, trying to push him off. The twins pulled him off and started teasing him, insulting his pride as a man and gamer, saying he couldn't even beat a girl a foot shorter than him and half of his weight. I laughed.

"Our turn Takashi!" Hunny and Mori were serious about this… but… since it's a game... at least all of the stuff they broke was virtual. "Looser buys the other whatever he wants!" Hunny declared. Mori nodded, and soon, the room was filled with the sound of tapping and the guys beating each other up on screen.

"You know, for a person who's wearing a dress, you can be really scary." Kaoru said. I laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

"I thought you hated wearing dresses?" Hikaru asked, popping a piece of candied pineapple into his mouth. I nodded.

"I do, but if it's a design and color I like screw it. I'll wear it." I laughed. Haruhi sweat dropped slightly from behind her book. It was early morning, and for some reason most of us were awake. "Hey, where's Kyoya-sempai?" I asked them. They froze, turning their heads towards me slowly. If it hadn't been so creepy, it would have been funny. I tilted my head. "I mean, it's seven and he hasn't got up yet. Is he still asleep?" The game was paused and everyone, even Haruhi rushed up to shush me quickly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Kyoya is in a very bad mood when he wakes up. It would be best to just let him sleep." Tamaki said, waving a hand. I raised an eyebrow.

"But he hasn't eaten breakfast yet. Shouldn't you go wake him up?" They all freaked when I suggested that. They shook their head, petrified looks on their faces.

"Kyoya-sempai has a lot of nicknames, you know." Hikaru whispered. I raised an eyebrow, snickering.

"You mean 'Mommy'?"

"Well, that too…"

"But when he's called "The Shadow King" for good reason! When he wakes up, he's almost as bad as Hunny-sempai!"

"Hey…"

"Sorry, just telling the truth. I suggest you don't go wake him up. It would be an early death!"

"But boss, maybe he should wake up, even though it's vacation, he shouldn't spend all day sleeping." Tamaki rushed over to the twins, bopping them on the head.

"Shut up! Don't send your little sister to the cruel depths of hell—!"

"Uh, sempai? She left."

"EH!?"

-η-

_Knock! Knock!_

"Sempai?" I knocked, and hearing no response, sighed. "He really is asleep…" I opened the door quietly, peering in, grinning when I saw the messy head of black hair poking out from underneath the blanket. I walked over quietly. Tugging on the covers, I pulled them back so that his face and shoulders were exposed. "Sempai, get up. It's seven." He didn't stir. "Sempai?" I poked him, and his face scrunched up, making me chuckle.

"Sempaaaaaiii!" He turned over on his stomach, ignoring me. "Sempai, wake up!" Nothing.

"Sempai!" Nothing.

"Kyoya-sempai!" Nothing.

"Dude!" Nothing.

"…" Nothing.

"I'll set Tamaki on you…" ….Nothing. I took a deep breath.

"KYOYA-SEMPAI GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!" A stir, a grunt, and a death glare that made me realize why he was called the Shadow King. "S-sempai… It's seven….time to get up." I said, kind of scared that he would suddenly grow sharp teeth and bite my head off for waking him up. I stood my ground and walked over to the side of the bed. "Good, you're up. Everyone else is already up, sempai. Time to get – Uwah!" His arm had come around my neck, bringing me down to lie down beside him. I turned bright red. And I'm sure he felt the heat, my face was buried in his neck! He just didn't say anything. That jerk!

"S-sempai, let go..." I pushed slightly, embarrassed by my current situation.

"Shut up… let me sleep.." He mumbled.

"I-it's already seven! Get out of bed!" I ordered. He let out a small growl, pushing himself up so he was hovering over me. His hair was tousled, and he had an unpleasant expression on his face.

"Let. Me. Sleep." My face was still red, and I saw a small smirk slid onto his face. "Or what?" He asked, leaning down slightly. I fought off the deeper blush that threatened to surface, and tried to sort out my next sentence.

"I-I'll s-set Tamaki-sempai on you…" I mumbled. His smirk widened, and he whispered the next sentence in my ear. I turned cherry red.

"But you don't want to do that, right? You want to spend some time with me." My eyed widened, and I pushed his shoulder up, increasing the distance between us.

"Y-y-you…! You c-corrupting Shadow King!" I pointed a finger at him, and he grabbed my hand, kissing it lightly. I turned red, scrambling off of the bed and running out of the room, the door slamming behind me.

-η-

"Are you alright, Chi-chan? You're face is red." Hunny asked innocently during lunch. My face turned redder.

"E-e-everything is fine! More than fine! It's spectacular! Ahaha!" I laughed, waving my arms in the air. Haruhi and the twins raised a suspicious eyebrow at me. I saw Kyoya smirk from the corner of my eye, and I mentally cursed him.

_'That jerk! Don't smirk at me, you smug bastard! Jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jer—'_

"NATSU! EARTH TO NATSU!" I let out a small squeak and turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru on either side of me. I glared at them a little.

"Wh-what?"

"You were spacing out!"

"And glaring at Kyoya-sempai." Kaoru whispered. I flicked their noses before stuffing a piece of bread in my mouth, refusing to answer any more questions. After lunch, we all decided to hang out in the arcade. Hikaru and Kaoru were currently trying to beat each other, but they ended up getting the same scores on Fruit Ninja….. now… how does that happen? I cheered, beating Haruhi at a cooking game. She huffed, and I ruffled her hair, smiling widely. Then they challenged Tamaki to one of those games where you shoot water into a target and it moves the ducks, horses, whatever. Tamaki lost. The twins tied, again. I laughed slightly, and Hunny wanted to challenge someone to a cake-eating contest, but Mori said there was no such thing…

"Don't worry Hunny-sempai, there's always cake after dinner." I patted his head, smiling slightly.

_From a dark room, a sly smirk adorned his face._


	8. Petal 8

"So I heard you guys went on a cruise!" One of my customers squealed. I nodded, smiling at her.

"Yeah, we did. We had a lot of fun! It was so sunny." Of course, I left out the part where I was nearly raped by two perverts, but other than that I told them all about it. They squealed, probably imagining us in bathing suits and at the beach. I grinned, making hearts appear in their eyes. "Although, I really wanted to spend time with you ladies." I put on a pout, making them squeal again and look like they were going to faint.

After club hours were over, I sighed, falling onto a couch.

"I'm exhausted. I didn't sleep at all last night." I mumbled, covering my eyes with my arm. I felt the couch sink down, and a high-pitched, childish voice speak up.

"Were you thinking a lot?" Hunny asked. I frowned slightly.

"I guess you could say that…"

"You thought so much you couldn't sleep? You're so childish." Haruhi raised an eyebrow at me. I laughed nervously.

"Well, no one stops me."

"Why is that?" My grin dropped slightly to a sad smile.

"I live alone."

-η-

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." I smiled.

"It's no big deal. I've been living alone ever since I was six. No biggie." They all looked like they were thinking, before they nodded hesitantly. I sat up and stretched, yawning. I seem to do that a lot recently.

"Anyways, the real child here is Tamaki-sempai." I pointed at him, and he immediately defended himself.

"I am _not _a child!" He huffed. The twins laughed at him.

"Please, you an Kyoya-sempai are the most childish here." I scoffed. Kyoya pushed up his glasses, creating a glare off of them. The rest of the Host Club gulped, suddenly becoming interested in the clock over by the wall.

"I am not a child." I ignored him.

"You are to a child and you know it!" He pushed up his glasses before putting down his pencil. He stared at me through a gaze filled with something I couldn't quite place. Irritation? No… it was too soft…

"Would a child do this?" He asked, before coming closer. My eyes widened, realizing what he was going to do, but I ducked under his arms before he could kiss me. I winked, smiling and sticking my tongue out at him teasingly.

"Only a child would miss~!" I laughed, speeding away and joining the rest of the host club, leaving him stunned.

-η-

I sighed, setting my bag on my bed and falling on top. Today was stressful. With school and then hosting, it made a girl want to sleep a lot, you know? Waste away the rest of the day without worrying about finished homework or keeping your gender a secret. Who cares about gender, anyways? It's like Haruhi says: if you know the person inside, and they know you, you'd have a lot more fun rather than saying, "Oh, you're a girl. You must suck at sports." Or "You're a guy, you must suck at… everything else." That's not true at all. I closed my eyes. I only had a few problems left on my math. I finished the rest, so why not take a little nap? I listened to the chirping of the birds, and I fell into a peaceful slumber.

-P.O.V Change –Somewhere Underground-

"Are you done yet? That formula shouldn't take too long." I barked at one of my subordinates. These incompetent fools. I might as well do everything myself. He bowed nervously.

"I'm so sorry, sir. We are just about ready to test it out." I smirked.

"Excellent."

"And um… my deepest apologies, but do you truly think she's ready?" He asked. I sent him a glare, and he cowered. I turned my gaze back to the cameras. The camera that held the image to my success. That girl… I will have her.

"Of course. And even if she isn't we would test it anyways. Such a pathetic child."

"But sir, isn't she—"

"Silence!" I roared, slamming my hands down on the table, which cracked under my fist. "She is ready when I say she is ready, no exceptions! I don't care if she used to be special to anyone. I will complete this research no matter what!"

"Y-yes sir, I'm so sorry sir. I didn't mean to defy you." I relaxed a little, settling back in my chair.

"That is all now. You may go, Dai." He nodded, before swiftly exiting the room. ...No matter who she was... that doesn't matter. Even though I'll end up killing myself because of this, I just want to help.

-P.O.V Change-

"Are you ok?" I looked up at Takashi and smiled widely.

"I'm alright Takashi! Just a little sleepy is all! But I can't wait for dessert!" He smiled slightly, and turned back. I put another piece of chicken in my mouth. Somehow... just somehow... I feel as if something terrible is going to happen.

"Oh? Cake! Yay~!" I cried happily, cutting myself a huge slice and taking off a big piece with my fork. Maybe this unsettling feeling will go away soon...

-P.O.V Change-

I opened my eyes, then rubbed them, yawning. I sat up, before looking at the clock.

"Huh? It's only ten... I guess I should finish those math problems..." Unfortunately, math was the last thing I wanted to do, but I forced myself to take out my materials and get a freshly sharpened pencil. I was happy to find that they were easy problems, and I finished them without much problem. '_But...'_ I set down my pencil. '_If I had my mom or dad here, I could ask them to check it for me...' _I saddened at the thought, but shook my head and packed away my stuff. Screw dinner. I would just wake up early and eat a ton of stuff for breakfast.

-The Next Morning-

It was a nice morning, the sky was slowly turning blue, and the birds were chirping. Everything was calm and peaceful. Today was Friday, the last day of the week until the weekend. Of course, everyone was excited for this day—

"SHIT! I'M LATE!"

... Where was I...? ... Oh yes. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, today is Friday, which meant the last day before the weekend, blah, blah, blah. Well, anyways, Natsu was excited, but seeing as she was late, there wasn't much time to get ready before sprinting out of the door.

Should have listened to your alarm clock, Natsu.

"Shut up! You're supposed to be narrating not criticizing me! Some narrator you are—"

Skipping to when she arrives at school! Hurry!

"ARE YOU IGNORING ME!?"

...Ahem.

-In School-

I sighed, plopping down in my chair. I had just managed to make it, and I sighed, putting my chin on the desk in front of me with a soft thump. Hikaru poked me with his pencil.

"Are you alive?" He asked. I nodded, although if you looked closely, I'm sure you could see my soul floating out of my body...

"Did you not sleep again?" I shook my head.

"Nothing like that... I just suck at waking up in the morning.

(I'll say.)

_'Hey!'_

Haruhi sighed.

"At least you're getting some sleep. Try setting multiple alarm clocks or something."

"Heh, there's no way I could stand more than one lousy narrator."

(Why... you little...)

"Narrator?" Haruhi looked confused and I laughed slightly.

"Never mind." I sighed, my cheek thumping against the desk. Class actually went by pretty fast in my opinion, and soon, it was lunch. "Ne, come eat with us, Haruhi!" I said, tugging on her sleeve. She looked reluctant, but sighed and followed us in the giant cafeteria. Haruhi and I sat next to each other. I realized something.

"Aw, damn. I forgot to eat dinner last night so I didn't pack anything to eat for lunch. What a waste..." I sighed, sinking back in my chair. "I might as well take a nap now."

"N-Natsu-kun?" I looked to see a shy-looking girl. She was holding out a tray of foods that I had only seen in magazines. "Y-you can have this. I bought it for you." I blinked, before smiling and taking the tray from her.

"Thanks a bunch, cutie. I owe you one." I ruffled her hair, and she blushed, shuffling away. I smiled, almost drooling at the smell. "Want some, Haruhi?" She nodded, and we shared each other's lunch. Tamaki appeared behind us, swooning.

"How nice to see my two sons bonding~ Oh, the sight is so touching—"

"Get lost, boss." Hikaru and Kaoru interrupted him by shoving him away and sitting next to Haruhi and I. Kaoru to my right and Hikaru to Haruhi's left. We ate lunch, talking about the Host Club's next cosplay theme. I put my finger to my chin.

"Well, everyone loves sexy vampires."


	9. Petal 9

"Ow! Ahh! Damnit! Be gentler! Please!"

"Heh, don't wanna."

"Kyoya-sempai... you bastar — ow! Cut that — ahhh — out!" Tears gathered in my eyes. Damn jerk! "Fine then! I'll ask Mori-sempai next time! He'd be gentler! OW! These things are a pain in the ass! I don't know how they can put up with them in the movies."

"Stop complaining. You were the one who suggested it." He said. I scowled, running my tongue over the sharp fangs in my mouth. Really, putting plastic ones in and making them look real are two entirely different things. Damn you Kyoya... damn you. (Really now, what were YOU thinking of?) I sighed, falling back.

"Come on, time to put on the clothes." He held up a white collared shirt with ruffled edges at the sleeves, a dark purple sweater vest, and a midnight blue cape made of velvet that had two stings you tie together. A pair of dark brown pants and ankle high, dark brown boots with strings to match. And a golden pocket watch with a long chain. Golden. Not gold. My platinum blonde, tinted green hair was not slicked back, thank god, but was instead slightly disheveled, and my icy blue eyes stood out. I grinned, one of my fangs hanging over my lower lip. I huffed, taking the clothing before closing the curtain and getting dressed.

"So? How do I look?" I asked, grinning at the rest of the host club. Tamaki was crying, saying how I should dress up more like a girl next time, the twins gave me a devilish grin and two (or four?) thumbs up. Hunny said I looked handsome, Mori smiled slightly, and Haruhi complimented me. Kyoya already knew how I looked, and said I would probably bring in more customers. Heh, a compliment from the Shadow King. Hikaru and Kaoru were dressed in almost matching uniforms, black velvet capes with gold strings, same fangs, a white collared shirt with a sweater vest, only Kaoru's was dark red, and Hikaru's was dark blue. Hunny... was a cute vampire. Dressed in pink and red and white. I wanted to eat him up he was damn adorable, damn it! Haruhi's costume was almost the same as mine, but instead her costume had dark browns and dark greens, bringing out her eyes.

Kyoya, Tamaki and Mori all wore capes with those high collars. They all wore white collared shirts with ruffled edges at the sleeves. All three of them also wore the same color cape, with red on the inside, and Mori's had a green bow, not those girly ones, but a bow that tied his cape together, Tamaki had a red bow, and Kyoya had one of those weird white collar things... I don't know how to describe it... They all had top hats that matched the color of their capes. And Kyoya wore faded black gloves, just like Tamaki. But damn! In my opinion, we were _drop dead sexy_. Legit. All the girls must have fainted on the spot.

"May I partake in your blood?" Tamaki held the girl's face, a smirk on his face as he tilted her head. She blushed and giggled.

"Oh~ Me next!" The other swooned. I scoffed.

"Please Tamaki, let me show you how it's done." I grabbed her hand and spun her away from Tamaki, sending him a smirk, before dipping her and making it look like I was drinking her blood.

"So sweet, my princess~" I purred, making her turn bright red. After spinning her to her chair, I smirked at Tamaki. He was gaping, his mouth slightly open. I laughed.

"Oh wow~ Natsu-kun, you seem as if you could be a real vampire!" The girls squealed. I winked at Tamaki, smiling, before bowing at the girls.

"Thank you so much, ladies." I kissed their hands before waltzing over to the tables with snacks. There was a big bowl of punch, the red color making it look like blood. I poured myself a cup and smiled at the punch flavor.

"If only this night could last forever, my forbidden princess. If only I could partake in your sinfully sweet blood 'til the end of time, my love~" I held her face close to mine, and I think she legit fainted from blushing so hard. Her friends swooned. "Lucky.."

"I understand you're having a good time, Natsu. But please, don't make any of our guests faint." I pouted at Kyoya who was scribbling in his damn book again.

"You're no fun, Kyoya-sempai~" I waltzed around him, smirking. He sighed, pushing up his glasses. I stood in front of him, before pinching his cheeks gently.

"C'mon Sempai, smile a little more." I danced away before he could object or push me away from him. The twins were being themselves, incest-y. I tried not to laugh as they 'drank each other's blood', and I had to pass off a laugh as a cough when the girls squealed loudly.

"So, what made you cosplay as vampires?" One girl asked. I grinned.

"Who doesn't love sexy vampires? They're dark, dangerous, gorgeous, and loving~" I winked at them, showing off my fangs. They swoon again, almost fainting.

Oh, I was so proud of myself.

-η-

"The clothes were hot, but I am so proud of myself." I grinned, lacing my fingers together behind my head and grinning at Tamaki who was in his emo corner.

"You stole away my customers!" He sobbed. I scoffed.

"Please, I didn't do anything." I winked. Hunny had to console him by giving him his teddy bear.

"Well, we did manage to bring in more customers, so it wasn't half bad." I rolled my eyes. Is money seriously all this guy cares about? Hunny sniffed.

"I-I wish vampires could eat sweets..." I kneeled in front of him, giving him a cupcake.

"You can Hunny-sempai. You're a special vampire." I smiled. His eyes lit up at the cupcake and he hugged me. I laughed, patting his back. I ran a finger over the fangs.

"Now... how are we supposed to get these out?"

"WHAT!? WE THOUGHT YOU KNEW THAT!" I laughed.

"Of course, of course, don't worry~"

-After changing back-

"Phew, I got scared there for a second." Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief. I laughed.

"You didn't really think I wouldn't know how to get those things out, did you? Of course I did, otherwise I never would have suggested it!" He scratched the back of his head.

"Well... you seemed so serious when you asked US how to..." We chuckled. Tamaki was completely freaked out, saying how he couldn't be a vampire for the rest of his life. Oh, how I _wished_ I could have put that online. Heh. I cleared up the plates and cups before putting them in a sink in the back room. I ran the water and began to clean them.

"Thanks a lot for helping clean the dishes." Haruhi said. I smiled.

"It's alright! I don't mind. I am a part of the Host Club after all." She laughed.

"Yeah, I think you're doing better than Tamaki-sempai." We both laughed.

"Well, a girl knows best what a girl wants to hear." I said, putting the washed plates on a rack. Haruhi came over and started to dry while I washed them. When I handed her the last of the plates, I almost dropped it, and I held my head in pain.

"Ah! Are you ok!?" She asked, setting it on the counter and kneeling by my as I fell to the ground. I opened my eye. My hand covered the other as my head and left eye throbbed.

"Ugh... My eye and head hurts..." I groaned. She took a cloth and dampened it with cold water.

"Here, press this to your eye, it might help a little. I took off my eye patch and pressed it to my throbbing eye. It did help a little. I stood up again, leaning on the counter for support.

"What could have happened?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know... it just started hurting all of a sudden..." She nodded.

"Well, at least all the chores are done. Maybe you could go to the eye doctor?" I scoffed.

"Yeah, and have them see an eye that changes with me emotions? Yeah right. They'd label me as a freak and try to remove my eye for 'research'. No way am I going there." She blinked.

"You're eye color changes with your emotions?" I nodded, sighing.

"Maybe I should tell you the whole story about my eye..." I sat her down on a chair, and I sat across from her. "It all started one winter evening. It was almost Christmas. I was with my parents, a child of four. I was in the living room with my parents and we heard loud banging on the door..."

-Flashback-

_"Mommy, daddy, when is Santa coming?" I asked. "_I don't remember what their faces looked like, but I do know they smiled at me..."

_"He'll be here in a few days. It's only the twenty third, sweetie." I pouted. _

_"I wish he could get here sooner. I want to open presents with mommy and daddy!" I said, grabbing a green crayon and sloppily drawing a Christmas tree. They laughed quietly, and sipped hot coffee in mugs. Then, there was loud banging on our front door._

_"I wonder who that could be at this hour?" My parents sent each other confused looks, before my father got up and went to the door. Something in my brain told him not to go, that he should see who it was before knocking, but I pushed it aside as something superstitious and went back to drawing. The door was opened and I could hear my dad talking, until there was a squishing noise and a scream._

_"AAAAHHHHH!" _

_My eyes widened in fear._

_"Hm... looks like formula D__2__ is too strong. Now talk, where are the others?" my mom gathered my silently in her arms and we quietly ran upstairs, ducking under windows and hiding in the shadows. She brought me into her room, where she tucked me into her closet._

_"Stay here, sweetie. There are bad people outside. I'll handle it. You're safe here." I grabbed her leg._

_"No! Mommy, I'm scared! Stay here! Mommy!" She smiled at me one last time before locking it on the inside and shutting the door._

_"Be a good girl now. I love you." _

_That was the last time I saw her._

_There were horrible noises that night, screaming, and the smell of vomit and blood made me want to puke. I heard the door open, and thought it was my parents, but the footsteps were too heavy, and they traveled around the room. I shut my eyes and clamped my hands over my mouth, curling up into a ball. I willed myself not to make a sound. I was shaking and when the footsteps came over to the closet, I was glad the door locked from the inside. Although, when a foot came crashing down into the door and it split it in half, I couldn't help but let out a high-pitched scream. I don't remember what that person's face looked like, but I remember fainting from shock._

-End Flashback-

My hands were laced together on the table as my head was down slightly. My hands were trembling lightly. Tears made their way into my eyes.

"The next thing I knew I was strapped to a table and a bright light was hanging over me. It was cold and damp, and I couldn't see anything. They injected liquids into me and I remember feeling as if my whole body was consumed by lava." I shivered, wrapping my arms around me, a cold sweat formed on my forehead. Haruhi placed her hands on my shoulder gently.

"It's ok, you don't have to talk about it anymore." I shook my head, and the tears slipped down my face.

"I didn't know were I was or what was happening. All I remember is those injections, and screaming. So much screaming... so many bodies... blood... everywhere. In my mouth, on my face, hands... everywhere! Then they injected a formula in my eye and I remember feeling as if it melted right out of its' socket..." I cried, curling up in the chair and shaking.

"Natsu..? Natsu! Tamaki-sempai! Help!" I barely heard Haruhi's cry, and shook my head, pushing away hands that came to touch me...

_Blood... so much blood... hands... needles..._

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" I cried, slapping away their hands and backing away.

"Natsu, Natsu, it's us. Don't worry, you're safe here."

_"...You're safe here."_

"L-liar! YOU LIAR! IF I WAS SAFE THEN WHY DID ALL THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS HAPPEN TO ME!? MOMMY!" I cried, releasing a wordless scream. "DON'T GO! DON'T GO! HE'LL KILL YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" I released sobs that shook my body and that seemed to echo through the room. I didn't care if the were disgusted by me. I didn't care if they never talked to me again after this.

I just needed someone to hold.

I think someone got the message, because all of a sudden, I was in someone's arms, and they were cradling me, whispering soothing things in my ear. I grasped onto the person's jacket, crying into their neck. I held onto them tightly.

_"Be a good girl now..."_

For the second time, I screamed.

-P.O.V. Change-

Kyoya held onto her, even after she stopped screaming, and he just held her, letting her cry into his jacket. When she fell asleep, he listened to her breathless cries, and held her tighter.

"Uh... Kyoya?" He sent a stern look in Tamaki's direction before bringing her into the Host Club room. He sat with her still in his arms on the couch, whispering soothing things and sweet nothings in her ear. Her cries eventually died down and she relaxed little by little. It got me thinking.

He really cares for her.


	10. Petal 10

I opened my eyes sleepily feeling that they were puffy from crying. I was warm... really warm... I rubbed my eyes and saw that all of the Hosts were sleeping on couches and chairs, and looking up, I turned red seeing myself inches away from Kyoya's sleeping face. I got up, and walked over to the sink, feeling thirsty. On my way, I tripped.

"Oof! Owie..." I groaned, holding my elbows. I heard multiple gasped, and squealed when four people tackled me in a hug. I laughed. "What are you guys doing? Silly." The looked up at me with teary eyes, making be go 'Awwww' mentally.

"Chi-chan! Are you ok?" Hunny sobbed. I blinked, before remembering what had happened before. I smiled gently, giving them all a big squeeze.

"I'm fine, don't worry guys."

"Natsu..." I saw Haruhi standing away with her head slightly down and her hand on her arm. She looked like she was about to cry, which made me go 'Awwww' in my head again. She's so adorable. She looked up.

"I'm really sorry... you had a panic attack because of me... and if I didn't bring it up then you..." I brought her into a hug, rubbing her back.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I was the one who wanted to tell you. I guess I caused a lot of trouble, huh?" I laughed slightly. Her lip trembled, but she smiled slightly, and nodded. I rubbed away the tears. "Don't cry Haruhi. I'm not mad. If anything, I feel kinda embarrassed." I felt a large, warm hand sit on my head, and I looked up to see Mori smiling slightly down at me. I smiled back at him.

"Thanks Mori-sempai." I took a piece of cupcake and popped it in my mouth, before washing it own with a cup of punch. "Ahh! That's the stuff!" I looked over at Kyoya, and he was still asleep. I grinned.

"Kyoya-sempai isn't really a morning person, is he?" I asked. The club shook their heads. I walked over to him silently, smiling. "Kyoya-sempai~" He did nothing. "Kyoya-sempai, wake up!" Nothing. I shook him slightly.

"Sempai!" Nothing.

"Seeeeempaaaai!" Nothing.

"Dude!" Nothing.

"...This seems like a serious case of déjà vu..." Nothing. I grinned, before putting my hands on the side of his face and tilting his head towards me. I leaned forward, and the rest of the hosts gaped as I pressed my lips to Kyoya's. His eyes snapped open, and I smiled slightly, pulling away. "Yay! You're awake — Uwah!" He pulled me down, pressing his lips to mine again. The other host's eyes rolled back in their head and they fainted. I smiled, accepting the kiss as I straddled him. My first and second kiss taken by the Shadow King.

I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

-η-

"That was certainly an interesting way to wake a person up..." Haruhi said. I grinned.

"I'll have to keep that in mind!" She sweat dropped. I was over at Haruhi's house. Her dad was working, and it was a break from the Host Club. "You know, there were times when I was hosting I completely forgot I was a girl..." I sweat dropped. She laughed.

"I could tell. You would get into your character so well, then look awkward at the end of the club." I rolled my eyes.

"At least you're a natural. It's a lot easier than keeping the 'Innocent type' act up. But..." I smirked. "I think I over did it when we were cosplaying as vampires." She nodded.

"The vampire act you did was anything BUT innocent. And Tamaki-sempai was upset you stole some of his customers." I grinned.

"I also got more customers in though~!" I did a little dance, making her smile. We made lunch together, and we were cleaning up when the doorbell rang. Haruhi and I looked confused at each other, before we went to the door. When it opened, we yelped out in shock as the Host Club glomped us, sobbing loudly.

"Whoa! What the hell!?" Haruhi shouted. I laughed.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We couldn't find you Natsu! We wanted to play a game at your house!" The twins whined. I sighed, moving out of the way to let Kyoya and Mori in.

"You could have just called my cell phone."

"We don't know your number!" They sobbed. I blinked, taking it out and showing them the number.

"Oh hey Kyoya-sempai." He looked at me. I grinned. "I hope you have that black notebook of yours, because I've decided to tell you guys all about myself. He nodded, and we all sat at Haruhi's table. And it was really crowded...

"Hm... where to start.. you already know about my eye... and my parents... I live alone, yada, yada, yada... I really like to draw, I like sweets, savory things... mildly spicy foods, sleeping in on the weekends, hanging out with you guys, my favorite color is purple... I hate leeks and brussels sprouts... my favorite class is art and science, I failed a history test last year in my old school... I moved here from Kyoto... I knew Haruhi was a girl..." I rattled off facts one by one, and Kyoya wrote them down as the others listened intently.

"I thought you guys were a bunch of weird perverts the first time I saw you..." I pointed to Tamaki and the twins.

"She's brutally honest..." They muttered, growing mushrooms in Haruhi's closet.

"Hey! Quit growing mushrooms!"

"There's a voice in my head that scolds me for being late, it's really annoying at times."

(... Hey...)

"And I can't really think of anything else.." I said, settling my arms on the table and laying my head on them. "Oh well... but I guess I get distracted easily... my parents used to call me Natsuki... I have no idea why..." I mumbled, looking at a particularly large mushroom.

"Hey, Tamaki-sempai! Are you growing edible mushrooms? If you're not, you might want to get rid of them in case Haruhi decides to pick and eat them. You wouldn't want that, would you?" He gasped.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi! Daddy didn't mean to grow poisonous mushrooms in your closet!" I laughed as he shook her shoulders. Mori had to pull him off after a few minutes though. She got up and staggered over to the kitchen. I stood up too.

"I'll help make tea!" I smiled, cheering. She shot me a wearily glance and I laughed, rubbing the back of my head. She got out the cups and I got the water boiling. When the pot whistled, I turned the heat off and poured it into cups as Haruhi added the tea. We took them out on trays and gave everyone a cup.

"Sorry they're not all the same..."

"It's alright!" They chanted. We talked a little, before deciding to go to the park.

"It'll be fun! I've always wanted to know what commoners do I their free time!" Tamaki clapped his hands together, giving Haruhi, the only person against it, the puppy dog face. She sighed; trying to look away, but eventually gave in. The twins, Hunny, and I cheered as we ran ahead of the three lagging behind. Mori pushed Hunny on the swings, and the twins were on the monkey bars while Tamaki wanted to push Haruhi on the swings as well.

"No Sempai." She sighed. Tamaki pouted.

"Please? Let your daddy push you on the swings! It'll be fun!"

"I've already got a dad Tamaki-sempai." She mumbled, giving him a blank stare. He anime cried and shuffled away. The twins took that opportunity to take a frisbee and throw it at him. It hit the back of his head and they laughed as he fell down. They ran away from him, while he shouted at them and threw the frisbee at them. I laughed, sitting on top of the monkey bars.

Soon, all of the ladies, young and old, went to ogle at us, and some of the young teenagers came to ogle at Haruhi and I. I mentally laughed my ass off. These morons. How can they not tell we were girls? Even if we were both earing t-shirts and shorts. I laughed as they all went into 'Travel Host Club Mode.' The grown-ups cooed at how cute Hunny was, and some hormonal raging teenagers got nosebleeds at Hikaru and Kaoru's 'Forbidden brotherly love act.' We had a great time.

"Do you want us to take you home?" the twins asked. I shrugged.

"My house isn't far from Haruhi's I can just walk—" Kaoru tossed me over his shoulder, and they sped off to their car. I yelped, waving hurriedly at Haruhi and the other, laughing and hitting his back.

"Put me down!" They grinned.

"No way." They set me down in the car as their chauffer drove off. As we got closer, the heat must have been turned on too high or something. I stepped out.

"Thanks for driving—" Something in the glossy coating of the car caught my eye.

Flames.

The twin's expression was one of pure horror. Knowing what I'd find if I turned around, it made me want to jump back in the car then and there, but I whipped around, letting out a shocked and horrified cry.

My house was up in flames.

-η-

The sound of police and fire truck sirens filled the air as I sat on the sidewalk, frozen. Hikaru and Kaoru had called the police and fire people, and the rest of the host club members. They had come first, but their comforting words fell deaf to my ears. I was staring wide-eyes at the pavement as inspectors looked for fingerprints. Everything, everything in my house had been burned, and everything looked like it had been torn or shattered, even the walls separating the rooms had been knocked down. My brain seemed to stop functioning, until my head shot up and I ran to the front door where two inspectors were talking. Fire fighters reached for me, saying it was too dangerous, but I shrugged them off, as well as the rest of the host club.

"Everything is destroyed? Everything?" I asked, he nodded regretfully.

"We're sorry, ma'am, but everything in there was either shattered or torn to shreds. Everything was burned in the fire." I shook my head numbly.

"No... no, no, no! That can't be true! Something MUST have survived!" He shook his head, staring down at me with pity. I don't need pity. I screamed.

"The picture of my parents was in there! In a trunk! Were the contents of that burned!?" I shoved my way in, kicking up ashes as I ran into what used to be my room. I found the trunk at the foot of the pile of ashes and burned wood that was my bed. The trunk itself was blackened. I fumbled with the lock, but it was melted together. I smashed the top and rummaged through the contents. I found it. The wood was slightly burned, but other than that it was fine.

It was the only thing that survived.

-η-

"Natsu... are you awake?" I said nothing; the light in my eyes was gone. I was at Haruhi's house again, lying on a futon. My body was numb and my eyes were red. I stared dully at Haruhi and closed my eyes. The rest of the hosts were in the living room. I could hear them whispering, but I didn't care.

_'Why is it always me...? What did I ever do to deserve this...?'_ I thought to myself. Haruhi set down a bowl of broth by my futon, and I sat up, taking it from her and taking a sip.

"Thanks, Haruhi..." I mumbled. She smiled.

"I know it's not as comfortable, sleeping on the floor..."

"It's ok... I can't really feel anything..." I mumbled, taking another sip of broth. My home, my treasure, was gone, and so was my soul. Everything I had of my parents was there. Haruhi said that they could get a new frame for it, but I declined. The frame, however painful it was, would be a reminder. And it was the only photo of my family I had. The other pictures had been destroyed that winter evening. Haruhi sat by my side for a few minutes, before getting up and gently closing the door.

I let out a quiet sob.


	11. Petal 11

"Is it true Natsu-kun's home burned down?" Haruhi nodded silently. She was not in school today; she was at Haruhi's house, too depressed to go to school. All the girls were so sad when they heard her — I mean, his home burned down.

"Poor Natsu-kun..." They were silent the rest of the classes, stunning the rest of the teachers.

**CLOSED**

****That was the sign currently in front of the Ouran Host Club room as the others pondered what to do.

"We need to help Natsu!" Tamaki slammed his hands on the table in the host Club's room. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, but we just don't know how..."

"Maybe it's best if she stay with me for a while." Haruhi said. They nodded. At least they all agreed on one thing. Hikaru slammed his fist on the table, startling them.

"Those bastards! Hurting her emotionally like that... burning her house down and what was left of her family...!" He seethed, a pained look in his eyes. Kaoru put his hand on his brother's arm, and Hikaru sat down slowly, still raging.

"By the way... where's Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked. Everyone looked around, but couldn't find the Shadow King anywhere.

"Oh noooooo! Mommy!" Tamaki cried. Haruhi pinched his arm.

"Calm down, Tamaki-sempai. He's probably with Natsu."

Well, they got one thing right.

-P.O.V. Change-

The doorbell rang, and I hauled myself up. I tugged on my long-sleeved shirt before walking to the door. Who cares if I was in short shorts? An eye patch didn't cover my left eye either, but whatever. I opened the door and blinked.

"Kyoya-sempai—" He cut me off with a hug. It felt like he was breathing heavily, and he fell to his knees, causing me to fall with him. "K-Kyoya-sempai?! Are you alright?" He nodded, and I got him to sit at the table while I got a glass of water. He downed it in a few gulps, and I got him another glass. He took smaller sips this time. "Did you run all the way here?" He nodded. "Why? Aren't you guys hosting?" He shook his head.

"I wanted to be with you." He said. I blinked, my eyes widening before I brought him into a hug. He patted my back, if not a bit awkwardly. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled. I didn't respond. I could only hold him as he patted my back and whispered soothing things into my ear. I bit my lip when I felt the tears surface, but didn't stop them from falling. I buried my face into his neck and let out a small sob. My nails dug into the back of his Ouran jacket, as I let myself cry all of my tears of frustration and hurt.

"W-why? Why did it h-happen to me?" I asked, even though I knew he didn't have an answer. "What did I do to deserve this?" I cried. I felt my body shaking and wished I wasn't so weak. "I-I'm sorry Kyoya-s-sempai... I must be causing a lot of trouble for you guys, huh?" I let out a choked laugh. "I'm sorry... A-and the girls must be upset t-too... I'm sorry for causing all of this trouble I — " I was cut off as he pulled back and kissed me. My eyes grew wide, before they shut and I wrapped my arms around him again. We both tasted the salt from the tears. When we pulled back, we both panted.

"Don't..." He started, "Don't think you caused us trouble. You could never cause us trouble."

"But I — mm..." He silenced me with a hard kiss.

"No." He finalized, rubbing away my tears with his thumb. "You will never cause us trouble." I nodded numbly as we hugged again. He was warm, and I remembered he was the one who held me when I had the panic attack. I closed my eyes, releasing the rest of my tears, as I was lulled asleep in his arms.

**_'I love you...' _**

-P.O.V Change-

"Natsu, I'm home! And the other's are here..." Haruhi opened the door, blinking at the sight of no one there. "Natsu?" She slid open the door to her room, and smiled when she saw Kyoya and Natsu sleeping together. _'He must have helped her feel better.'_ She slid the door shut, shushing the rest of the Host Club as she made tea.

"So, were we right?" Kaoru asked. She nodded, smiling. The twins high-fived each other silently. Tamaki smiled, relieved, as well as Mori and Hunny. From now on, they were her family. And they would help her get through this tragic even, no matter what.

-The Next Day at School-

"Natsu-kun! Welcome back!" I sent a charming grin at them, and they squealed.

"Thank so much ladies~ I'm glad to see you all having fun~ Missed me?" I asked. They nodded vigorously. I'm glad they didn't bring up the fact that my house was burned down. That would probably make me break down.

Lunch was... crowded. A bunch of girls decided to sit with us because they felt sorry, and so we all had lunch together. It was actually really fun!

"N-Natsu-kun?" I turned around, smiling when I saw the girl before, the one who had bought me lunch.

"Hello! What can I do for you?" She twiddled her thumbs, looking down at the ground with a red face.

"C-can I join you?" I nodded, smiling. I patted the spot next to me, and she sat down shyly.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"M-Miya..." I smiled.

"Well, Miya-chan, welcome!"

-η-

"You know, I might tell Miya about my true gender..." At this, almost everyone spat out what they were drinking, I watching in slight disgust and amusement, and came rushing over to me.

"Wh-what!? Why!?"

"She seems reliable enough." I shrugged, taking a bite of cake.

"Perhaps it would be best if she seemed reliable enough." I grinned.

"See? Kyo-chan agrees with me!" I ignored the small glare sent my way, grinning brightly.

"He'll just be glad if he has one less love rival to deal with." My cheeks turned pick and I glared at the twins.

"Anyways. I think I'll tell her. After all, what could go wrong?"

Well... I say that... but...

"You're a — mmp!" I covered her mouth, laughing nervously at the weird glances sent our way. I dragged her out of the room and into the girl's bathroom. "You're a girl!?" I sweat dropped.

"S-sorry about this... it's so sudden and all... are you ok?" I asked. She looked pale, and she fell forward. "Ah!" I caught her and held her arms. "E-earth to Miya-chan! Miya-chan!?" She snapped out of her daze.

"A-are you sure you're a girl?" I gave her a slightly deadpanned stare.

"Yes." I said, pouting. She laughed nervously.

"Sorry, this is just a little..."

"Sudden?" She nodded. I grinned.

"Don't worry! You'll get used to it! Sometimes I forget I'm a girl myself... Ehehe." She sweat dropped. "Oh, but you can't tell anyone, please? I really need to keep this a secret."

"Eh? But why?" She asked. I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, you know how recently we went on a cruise, right?" She nodded. "Turns out it wasn't ALL expenses paid. Those bastards... they could have told us..." I grumbled angrily. I bet that Shadow King planned this. That jerk. She nodded. "Promise you won't tell anyone. I'm working in the host club to repay my debt." She nodded, and I grabbed her pinky with mine. "Pinky promise!" She smiled shyly.

-η-

"She took it pretty well, aside from the beginning when she almost blurted it out..." I took a sip of water. Haruhi nodded, and the twins cocked their heads to the side. "She's a really sweet girl, ya know? Shy." I sighed. The twins grinned.

"Look like Kyoya-sempai does have another love rival after all."

"How is Miya a love rival? I'm not a guy, and I'm not homosexual." I said, giving them a weird look. They sighed, walking away together as Haruhi rolled her eyes at them.

"Do you think you made a good choice?" She asked. I nodded.

"I'm pretty sure I did."

Now, in an alternate universe, Miya would turn out to be the kind of girl that was pretending to be shy, and tell the whole school that Natsu was actually a girl, and then she would have to quit the Host Club and get another job to pay off her debt, then Miya would be back for revenge by 'getting close' to our heroine's love interest, Kyoya. Shit like that would happen, you know? But this is not a story like that. Miya is truly a sweet and kind girl, because unlike what some people believe, there are people out there like that. Sweet and caring.

"Good job, narrator."

Why thank you.

"No problem."

The host club gave her a strange look.

"Now who's fault is that?"

Yours. Since you're talking out loud.

_'...Well then, moving on.'_

-η-

"Eh? No hosting today?" I asked, setting down a piece of cake for Hunny. Kyoya shook his head. "But why not?" I asked, confused. This was unusual, normally, they would only close because of an emergency or if they had a crisis like the one Haruhi told me about, the twins fighting, but I don't see why they would close today off...

"Tamaki thought it would be best for everyone to take a break from hosting." He said. I gave him a deadpanned look.

"Really?" He nodded, scribbling in his notebook. I sighed.

"Seriously, what do you write in there, anyways?" I huffed.

"I write anything I find useful in here." He said, pushing up his glasses. I sighed.

Ok... so... apparently, Tamaki wanted to take a 'field trip' to a commoner's super marker.

"Haven't you already gone?" I asked. Tamaki scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"W-well... there are different stores, right? Not just one, and I wanted to know if they all sold the same products!"

"You moron." I deadpanned. "You can just search that on the internet or have Haruhi tell you."

"But the experience is worth something!" He claimed.

"Then just go another day, don't stop the host club just to go to a super market, Tamaki-sempai." I said. He gave me a puppy dog face, and I sent him a blank look. I looked away, unable to resist.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Alright! I get it! Just don't look at me like that, damnit!"

"My darling daughter swore at meeee!"

"Tamaki-sempai, get off!"

"Mommyyyy!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP WOULD YA!?"


	12. Petal 12

"Why did I have to fall for his puppy dog face?" I groaned. That idiot Tamaki. He dragged us to every store in town, stopping at every vendor along the way to try their foods. I swear, if we get out of this with money in our pockets and our spirits intact, I'll kill him myself. We were in a super market. Probably what, the fifth one we've been in? They were looking around in something akin to amazement, as Mori pushed Hunny in a cart down the lanes, and the twins looked at the shelves of instant coffee.

"Oh, Haruhi, we might as well but ingredients for dinner." I reminded her. She nodded. We went to the meat section first, picking up lean cuts of beef, before going to the vegetable section.

"How does stir fry sound?" I asked. She nodded, smiling slightly.

"Sure." Tamaki followed Kyoya around like a lost puppy, before trailing after us and putting (useless) stuff in the basket.

"Tamaki-sempai, we don't need all of this! We're just buying ingredients for dinner!" She scolded. Tamaki gave her his puppy dog face.

"But Haruhi! These commoners are so smart when it comes to snacks!" He got really close to her face, only to be carted off by the twins. Haruhi turned back to the vegetables so no one could see the slight pink on her cheeks, but I saw it anyways. I smiled, putting some onions in the basket.

If we weren't there, Tamaki probably would have bought the whole store. Luckily, Kyoya dragged him out by his ear before he could. Everyone gave us strange (and some dreamy) looks as he cried 'Mommy!' the whole way out. I sighed.

Now, how did Haruhi put up with these idiots for so long?

"Oh! Look! A pet store — ouch!" I bashed my fist into his head.

"No way in hell, Sempai. We've been to almost every friggin' store in town. We are NOT going to a pet store." I said, giving him a stern glare. I'm sure it was already past the closing time of the Host Club, if we were hosting, and it was getting dark anyways. I sighed, taking Haruhi's wrist.

"We need to go home, kay?" I dragged her away. "Seriously, how much time can a guy spend looking at shops? He's ridiculous." I huffed.

-P.O.V Change-

"Do you think we bought enough time?" Hikaru asked. Kyoya looked at his watch.

"I think we have. It's probably almost done, so we can go home, too. We'll wait until tomorrow when it's fully complete." He said, pushing up his glasses. The rest of the hosts nodded, going their separate ways. Tomorrow would be interesting.

-The Next Day-

"Uh... where are you taking me?" I asked, feeling the air. I had been _kidnapped_, blindfolded, and then I was being led somewhere and I couldn't see a thing! It pissed me off, damnit! I couldn't even see under the blindfold.

"You'll see." I huffed at the twin's teasing voice. I hung back a little, cautious that I would be lead into a hole or something.

"Don't you trust us?" I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

"Not while I'm blindfolded, Kyoya-sempai." I said. I heard light clinking, meaning he was pushing up his glasses. When I finally felt the ands pushing my back and tugging me along, I stopped, I was allowed to take off the blindfold. When I did, all I could do was stare. My eyes widened, and my fingers clenched around the blindfold.

"This is..."

"It was Tamaki's idea. He arranged for everything to be planned out and—"

"Don't be modest, Kyoya! It was mostly you! I only helped supply the materials." My eyes filled with unshed tears. The twins came into my peripheral line of vision.

"Uhh... she's not responding." Hikaru said.

"Is she alright?" Kaoru asked. The tears finally fell, and I whipped around and jumped at Kyoya, feeling him wrap his arms around me as I cried.

"Thanks... thank you... thank you!" I sobbed, "It's perfect... Perfect... thank you so much...! Kyoya!" He pulled away, bringing me into another kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I vaguely saw the twins slap their hands over Haruhi and Tamaki's eyes, making me smile slightly.

We smiled and brought each other into a hug. If only this moment could last forever, then I would be able to die happy.

_Oh, how foolish you are to think that..._

-P.O.V Change-

Everything was in the same place as before. Which is strange, because I never gave them a full tour of my house... I wonder how they... Aww, who cares? And while it isn't the house that has all of my memories, I'm so grateful it was rebuilt.

"Thanks so much for letting me stay at your house, Haruhi." I said, packing the clothes we had bought. Everything was burned or smashed, but they had replaced the furniture inside.

"No problem. I'm glad I could help you out." I smiled, ruffling her hair.

"I owe you one. Same with Kyoya-sempai and Tamaki-sempai... wait... is he adding it to my debt?" I wondered. She smiled.

"I don't think he would add it to your debt, Natsu." I nodded, still thinking. Him adding the cost of rebuilding the _house_ and_ furniture_ would be in the thousands... though... knowing them, everything would probably be more expensive than it looked... which would probably make it in the millions... damn you filthy rich people!

-η-

"Ahhh..." I fell back on my bed with a sigh. It was about a week after the house had been rebuilt, about two weeks after the fire, a month after the cruise, and almost three months after I had met the Host Club. I smiled, closing my eyes.

There was a noise from the front door and I blinked. "I wonder who that is?" I stood up, putting on my shoes as I walked towards the door. When I opened it though, there was no one there. I blinked, before closing the door and turning around. My eyes widened when I saw the hand flying towards me, and as it hit my pressure point, my mind went into panic mode as my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I was caught by someone as I fell down.

_'What... just happened...?'_


	13. Petal 13

"Natsu? You forgot some of your belongings at my house... Natsu?" Haruhi knocked on the door, but received no answer. "I wonder where she is?" She thought, hanging the bag of things on the doorknob. "I'm sure she'll be at school tomorrow. She's probably out buying food." If she had looked in the window, she would have seen the mess on the floor, and the note lying crumpled on the table by the window.

Help. Someone is in my house. There's a passage near you that leads to where I am. Hurry.

The next day at school, she did not show up.

"I wonder where he could have gone.." The girls wondered.

"Haruhi. You live near here. Haven't you heard anything from her lately?" Kyoya asked her. She shook her head.

"I went to drop off some things at her house, but she wasn't there. Not at all. I left the bag on her doorknob... she must be home by now..." Haruhi said.

"Then it's settled! Men, time for the 'Find Out Why Natsu Wasn't At School' mission! After school!" Haruhi sweat dropped and walked away from them.

-After School-

"What? The bag's still there?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya walked up to the door, knocking on it.

"Natsu. Open up, it's us." No answer.

"Natsu! Are you in there!?" No answer.

"Natsu! Answer! Come to the door!" They started pounding on the door, ringing the doorbell, but it did not open up. They didn't see her face, or her eyes, looking at them with annoyance for almost breaking down the door. They tried to turn the knob, but it was locked.

"Chi-chan! I don't want to have to break down the door! Please open up!" No response.

"Bun-Bun Kick!" The door split apart, and shards of wood flew into the room, as half of it fell, while the other half, the part on it's hinges was tearing out of the wall. They rushed in and looked all over the house, noting the damaged furniture, and the books and papers scattered all around the floor.

"And after all it took to re-build it.." Kyoya sighed.

"That's not really the issue here!"

"Did she just abandon us? Where could she have gone? It's not like her to just up and disappear!" Haruhi searched frantically, in the closet, in the trunk by her bed, but Natsu wasn't anywhere. Hikaru stepped on pieces of a broken lamp; feeling them break and hearing them crunch under his feet. He looked down, blinking at the sight of a piece of paper.

"Hey, guys! Look at this!"

-P.O.V Change –Somewhere Underground-

I felt something hard. I think I was lying on top of it... I couldn't move my arms... and... my head felt heavy. I groaned slightly. "Ow... my head hurts..."

"Oh, you're up?" my eyes snapped open, and I realized I wasn't wearing my eye patch. I was confused. Where am I? Who just spoke? And why did my head throb? "All of your questions will be answered, Natsu Chikako-chan." My eyes widened. I knew that voice.

"You... it's you, you bastard!" I yelled, struggling. My limbs were strapped down rather tightly though, and I felt the straps cutting into my skin. I grimaced. This bastard...

"I see you recognize me, Natsu-chan." I snarled, trying to break through the straps.

"You bastard! Let me go!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that. You see, you are our prime experiment. Ever since you survived those experiments eleven years ago, we waited until you were sixteen, and the formula was complete." A new voice, higher pitched, female. I glared, squinting at the light hanging above me. If I turned my head, I could see the case of needles, and I started to panic.

"No, let go! Why are you doing this!?"

"To create a better race of people." I glared.

"You think this will help people!?"

"If you survive, then yes."

"I won't take that shit! Show me who you are, you bastards!" I heard sighing.

"Really, I didn't know you would grow to be this impatient." I let out a growl of frustration. They stepped out of the shadows, and I squinted.

"Don't you recognize us?" My eyes widened.

"Y-you..."

They got closer.

"Wh-why...? Mother, Father?"

-In Natsu's House-

"'Help. There's someone in my house. There's a passage near you that leads to where I am. Hurry.'" Hikaru read.

"Someone kidnapped my daughter!" Tamaki cried. Haruhi pinched his arm.

"That's not the point! We need to look for the passage! Hurry!"

-Underground-

"Mother, father, why would you do this!?" I cried. They laughed loudly, eerily.

"That old professor asked us to help with his research. We accepted since he agreed to share the money with us once he succeeded."

"Why did... no... You died! That night! You died that night! I know you did!" They snickered.

"You idiot. We didn't die. We only pretended to."

"Then... why did you let him take me... experiment on me!?"

"He needed a test subject. We gladly agreed." I cried, teas running down my face to the cold surface I was strapped to.

"Why? Why... would you do that?" I choked.

"You aren't worth fighting for."

-η-

"We agreed to help our friend, the professor with his research of the ultimate human being. We agreed to wait until he was ready, and when he did, we help him. We didn't expect him to be finished so early though." My heart hurt so much, I squirmed.

"Why...? I loved you so much... you're my parents!"

"You aren't our daughter. Open your eyes."

-In Natsu's House-

They searched the walls, the floor, the corners of the house in the room they were in, but they couldn't find anything.

"We have to hurry! She could be being tortured right now!" Everyone was frantic.

-Underground-

"By the way, darling, what time is it? Is that host club almost here, yet?" My eyes snapped open.

"What are you talking about?"

"Before he died, the professor wanted us to take those friends of your and convert them too."

"Don't get them involved in this! They don't deserve to!"

"Any person who makes contact with you deserves pain." They spat. I cried some more. Why? Why would my parents do this? Why...? To create a 'better' generation of people? I closed my eyes, hearing them come closer.

"Even though you say horrible things, I still love you." I smiled slightly through my tears.

"Child's play."

I knew what was coming next. The pain, the injections, it was all too familiar. I felt a knife slice into my arm, and knew they were taking a blood sample. I closed my eyes again. If I imagine it to be someone else, then it would be less painful...

... Right?

Right?

-Natsu's House-

"I found it!" Hunny cried, finding a hatch in the floor underneath a carpet. Lifting it up, it creaked, crashing against the floor as a ladder was revealed. "This way! I'm sure!" He cried, stepping down the ladder. Everyone went down, one by one.

"I'm surprised the builders didn't find this before..." Tamaki commented, looking at the spider web-filled passage. It was concrete, and the walls were cracked and dirty. They walked along silently, putting out the flashlight that had previously been found.

-Underground-

_It was dark... I couldn't see anything. They had covered my eyes with something, and my whole body was numb._

_Pain. Emotional and physical. Why? Why do the people I love betray me? Everything is black... pitch black. So dark. It's the end, right? Is everything... over and done? Is my life going to end? Who knows...? My only regret is the Host Club. If I could spend more time with them, I would be able to think more happy thoughts in this hell hole. And Kyoya... Kyoya... if only I had told you... how I really felt. The love... I have for you..._

_"..tsu! ..atsu! Natsu!..."_

_Someone's calling my name... it sounds so familiar... like.._

"NATSU!"

My eyes opened.

"So you have arrived, Ouran Host Club."

"You... what have you done to Natsu!?"

"She's my prime tests subject. I'm only conducting my research like a scientist would."

"You bastard! You're going to pay!"

"Ahahaha! I doubt that. When I finish conducting my research, it'll be a win-win. I'll have created a perfect race of human beings, and be rich!"

"Is that really all you care about!? What about Natsu!?"

"She is no longer our daughter, we don't care what happens to her as long as we finish with our research."

"Your... your daughter...!?"

-η-

The Host Club stood, shocked and horrified. Their friend was strapped to a table and there was blood dripping from the surface. Needles were discarded around the table, and her _parents_ were _laughing._

"You... you scum!" Hikaru yelled. His voice echoed around the room. "How dare you do that to her!" They laughed cruelly. Hunny and Mori took defensive positions, glaring at them.

"Guys... just run... please..." Natsu croaked.

"No way are we leaving you with these bastards!" Tamaki yelled.

"Please...! After they... finish with me, they're going to do the same to you!"

"But aren't you the one who asked for help!?"

"What...?"

"We found a note saying you wanted help."

"I didn't... write a note... they must've... written one... they wanted to lure you here... go! Now!"

"No! We're not leaving you behind, Natsu!" I closed my eyes.

"...Don't do anything reckless."

I heard the sounds of fighting. Apparently, my parents were skilled fighters. Hunny and Mori were better fighters, but my parents were skilled, I'll admit that. The fighting went on, and I knew they tried to avoid the needles and formulas on the many tables.

Suddenly, I felt angry. Angry that they had fallen for such a stupid trick. Surely they knew what my handwriting looked like? Angry at my so called parents for betraying me, for saying those hurtful things. I opened my eyes and glared at the ceiling.

"You... bastards..." The sounds of fighting ceased, as I broke through the straps.

"Wh-what!? That shouldn't be possible!" I sat up, setting my feet on the ground and standing up. I glared at the people I used to call my parents. "It... it worked! It worked! We've completed our research! Strength, intelligence, we've done it!"

"Not if I kill you!" I yelled, I curled my hand into a fist, jumping and slamming it down, creating a hole where they were standing. "Get out of here!" I yelled at the host club.

"But—"

"Get the hell out or I'll throw you out!" I snarled, glaring. They nodded, backing away. I took a piece of concrete from the floor and hurled it at my parents. "I'll kill you!" As soon as the host club was out, I ran over to the door and punched the wall next to it, making it fall and block the door.

"Natsu!" Before the rocks separated me from them, I gave them one last smile. I turned to face my parents.

"You... you brat!"

"No! You have no right to call me that! How do you think I feel!? Do you know what I've had to go through!? How much I cried after I though you had died!? Apparently I was wrong, but I don't care! I... I HATE YOU!" I screamed, jumping up and hitting the ceiling multiple times. It cracked, and soon, the ceiling started to collapse.

"Why you little...!" They ran for the formulas, but I threw a table at it. I could feel the strength slowly flowing away from my body.

"And just for the record, that strength potion of yours is temporary." I smirked at them as the ceiling collapsed.

"Nice knowing you."

Everything moved in slow motion. Boulder size chunks of the ceiling fell, breaking the containers and the table... that horrible table I was strapped to. I closed my eyes before I could see my parents getting crushed, and as I felt something land on my head, I knew it was over.

I was unexpectedly pulled out of the way. My eyes snapped open.

"What are you thinking!?" I looked towards the door, the boulders had been cleared away... but how? I thought they were too heavy? I looked up to see Kyoya... Kyoya... my eyes watered and I threw my arms around him. He slid his arm under my knees and I felt him run. My body was weak, and I knew... I knew I wouldn't have much time to live. We ran through the passage, which slowly crumbled behind us. When we reached the ladder, they quickly climbed up and put me on Mori's back.

"I'll get the ambulance—" I grabbed Kyoya's arm.

"No... it's too late. This is something the hospital can't fix... even now..." I coughed, "even now, I won't make it... please... stay here... please..." He nodded, and I was brought into his lap as we formed a messy circle. I curled my hand in a loose fist around Kyoya's shirt, burying my face in his chest. I heard the others crying, and felt tears come to my own eyes, but I couldn't let them fall.

"It seems like... only yesterday... I walked into the Host Club half-asleep... and... when we went on that cruise... and when my house burned down and got rebuilt... everything... everything happens so slowly... and yet, passes so quickly..." I said, my voice was weak. I think I saw something wet slid down Kyoya's face, but I knew he wouldn't cry. "Kyoya... don't cry... it'll be alright." I breathed, smiling slightly. I brought a trembling hand to his face and brought it down, pressing my lips to his. And with my last dying breath, I finally got to say the one thing I had been holding in.

**"...I love you."**

-Τ Ħ Ę ° Ě Ŋ Đ-


	14. SEQUEL

**So... you want a sequel? Just say yes or no in a review, please. (Though, knowing me, no matter what the answer is to 'Do you want a sequel' is, I'll end up making one anyways. I hate sad endings to stories.**

**-Tsuki**


	15. Deleted Scene 1

"How about KyoTsu? Or ChiTori?" Hikaru tapped his fingers on his chin, twirling a pen in his hand. He and Kaoru were lounging on a couch in the Host Club's room, with a pad of paper and pen in their hands.

"What about NatTori?" Kaoru suggested. Hikaru scrunched up his nose.

"Sounds like natto... not a good pet name..." Kaoru hummed.

"I suppose you're right..."

"What're you guys talking about?" Hunny popped up with Mori and Usa-chan in his arms.

"We're thinking of pet names for Kyoya-sempai and Natsu." Hikaru said absentmindedly, racking his brains for another name.

"It sounds fun! Can we join you?" Hunny asked, the twins Cheshire grins grew in size.

"Of course, Hunny-sempai!" So, all four of them—

(Five, idiot. Don't forget Usa-chan.)

...SO, MOVING ON... the FIVE of them were seated on the couch, giggling and snickering at the various names.

"We should start with names if they were married!"

"Natsu Ootori!"

"Kyoya Chikako!"

"...Erm... Natsu Ootori sounds better." The three of them laughed while Mori sat there, staring at two new people.

"Ah! Haruhi! We were coming up with pet names for Natsu and Kyoya-sempai! Wanna join us?" Haruhi sighed, giving them a stern look.

"You guys are meddling again, aren't you...?"

"It's not meddling! It's creative thinking! And we were bored." They pouted.

"C'mon you two, do you think they would like that?" Tamaki crossed his arms. Something glinted in the twins eyes, and they put their arms on his shoulders, whispering.

"If you help us, we'll do some names for you and Haruhiiii..." They blackmailed, grinning slyly as they watched him gulp, and sneak a glance over to Haruhi.

"Pet names for... Haruhi and me?" His voice going a octave higher like it does when he thinks about Haruhi. They grinned, nodding. Tamaki coughed, straightening his tie and standing up straight.

"Just for today, men! We will think of pet names for Kyoya and Natsu!" The twins cheered, and soon everyone, with the exception of Haruhi and Mori, were thinking of pet names.

"I feel bad for them..." Haruhi muttered to herself sighing.

"Aww, lighten up, Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru put their arms around her neck, standing side by side with her. She groaned, face palming. Sometimes, she wishes she could just sink into the ground and disappear...

-Meanwhile-

"Why am I here?" I grumbled, standing next to Kyoya with the bustle of workers around us. We were standing in one of the gardens at Ouran, and why I was here with Kyoya I have no idea.

"The Chairman wanted to update the school's garden, and he gave me the task of giving the workers his plans." Kyoya stated, writing in his book.

"...So why am I here with you?"

"He wanted some opinions of the ladies, to make sure they approved of the changes."

"But I'm not supposed to be a girl, and you could have just brought some customers to the host club..." I countered, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No one else was available."

"I wasn't, either! I was dong homework!" He didn't answer, and I assumed I won, and so I crossed my arms, looking at the assorted plants around the delivery truck. Suddenly, I sneezed.

_'Is someone talking about me[1]?'_

η

Natsu Chikako and Kyoya Ootori

"So, the names we have so far are: KyoTsu, ChiTori, Natsu Ootori, NatTori, ChiOori, RiChi, KyoTori—"

"But wait, that one is just Kyoya-sempai's name." Haruhi pointed out.

"..." Hikaru crossed it out, "moving on! Others are KakoYa, Otorisu, TsuYa and NatOya!"

"That's a lot of names..." Tamaki said, stunned.

"We're just geniuses!" The twins praised themselves, high-fiving each other. Suddenly, the door opened, and Natsu and Kyoya walked in, arguing about something. Hikaru slid the paper under the cushion, and they sat back on the couch, acting 'normal'.

-P.O.V. Change-

"Seriously! You could have just gathered up a bunch of girls! They wouldn't mind blowing off homework! The teachers barely give us any!" I argued. Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"As a host, it is our job to take in consideration to everyone's needs. One of those is allowing them to complete their homework in a timely fashion." I huffed, seating myself down on a chair and grumbling to myself.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Hunny asked.

"He insisted on bringing me to see to the plans of the redone garden when I was doing homework!" I growled.

"Weren't you almost done with it?" Tamaki asked.

"...Well... I had just started a new assignment, and I well..." I snarled in frustration, burying my face in my hands. "Sometimes I wish I could just..." They blocked out the rest of my sentence. I lifted my head up, sighing.

"Anyways, what were you guys doing up here? Surely you weren't all JUST talking... knowing you guys..." I muttered the last part.

"They were thinking of pet names—Mmph!" Haruhi glared at the twins as they covered her mouth, laughing almost nervously.

"Don't listen to her! She doesn't know what she's talking about, ahaha!" I narrowed my eyes, standing up and walking slowly over there.

"Hikaru... Kaoru..." I stared dangerously, "what were you doing?" They gulped, hiding behind Haruhi. I saw Tamaki reach under the cushion of the couch and slip out a piece of paper. I pounced, reaching up to grab the paper. "Give me that paper, Tamaki-sempai!" I demanded, straining to reach up and grab it. He shook his head, his eyes glinting playfully.

"Nu-uh-uhhh!" He shook his finger in front of my face, and I frowned, swatting it away.

"Tamaki." Said person froze, turning to see Kyoya standing behind him, his arms crossed. Taking the opportunity, I grabbed the paper, running to the other side of the couch. Unfolding the paper, I took one look at it...

≥o≤ ✿Natsu and Kyoya Pet names!✿ ≥o≤

KyoTsu

ChiTori

Natsu Ootori

NatTori

ChiOori

RiChi

KakoYa

Otortsu

TsuYa

Natoya

When I lowered the paper, my face was red, and I covered my cheeks with my hands, looking down. I saw the twins grin out of the corner of my eye. "Aww~ She's blushing!" They announced together. I glared, feeling my face burn.

"Sh-shut up!" The paper was snatched out of my hands, and I gasped, seeing Kyoya scan the paper. I tried to reach up, wanting to grab it and hide it somewhere. "G-give that back! Sempai!" I was held back by his hand grasping my shoulder. I stood there, blushing like an idiot as the others grinning at each other. Slowly, Kyoya looked up from the paper, and smirked at me. I felt my face burn hotter. Opening his book, he put the paper in it, snapping it shut after. What he said after shocked me., and everyone else, I think.

"KyoTsu and TsuYa are the top two."

If only I knew the twins would start a 'KyoTsu is better than TsuYa' fight with Tamaki...

* * *

[1] In Japan, if someone sneezes, there's a thought that people are talking about you.


	16. Deleted Scene 2

"You know..." The narrator held a finger to her chin in thought, "Renge was never mentioned in this story... I wonder if anyone else noticed that." Hikaru and Kaoru walked by together, arms linked.

"Yeah, she's been sulking in her room for the whole entire time we were filming." Hikaru said.

"She's really upset." Kaoru added. The narrator laughed nervously.

"Well then, let's giver her this chapter to herself then, besides this part, of course!"

Renge's Otaku Corner - START!

"Thank you very much, narrator." Renge straightened out her uniform dress, smiling at the audience. "Today, we're going to talk about all things KyoTsu!" People in the audience wolf whistled and cheered at this. "As you all know, Natsu Chikako starred in this special prequel, and so let's here her talk about some of the scenes in the story!" The spotlight was suddenly on her, sitting on a stool by Renge's Otaku Booth.

"H-how did I get here...?" She muttered.

"So, what was it like working with the Ouran Host Club?" Renge smiled, linking her fingers together. Natsu sat up straight, clearing her throat.

"I think they all played their characters very well. The scripts was a little weird at times, and that scene with the almost rapists was embarrassing to film..." She said, her cheeks turning pink.

"Aaaah yes~ Our poor heroine was trapped by two shady guys in the alley, and almost had her innocence taken away! What were you thinking when the producer gave you the script to that part?" Renge asked.

"W-well uh... at first I was really hesitant, I mean, almost being raped, even if it's just in a script, was scary for me... and my face hurt after it being snapped with the strap of my eye patch..." Renge nodded.

"But uh, the guys were actually really nice. They're great actors, and even they were hesitant at first, but, we needed it for the story... so..."

"Ah, yes! That brings me to your eye! How did they get it to change colors?"

"Well, they normally would have done editing, but the technical staff said that they could build a contact with a special, almost mood ring like center. I normally wear glasses, but in the story, I was wearing contacts almost the whole time. Not Very fun..." Natsu sighed, slumping in her stool.

"And that brings me to Kyoya~ What was it like working with him?" Natsu's face flushed.

"Wh-what about the entire host club? Don't you want to hear about them, too?"

"You and Kyoya are the main characters, don't be silly! Unless Kyoya himself would like to give us a few pointers?" Natsu jumped as another stool raised from the stage floor, and sitting on it, was Kyoya Ootori.

"I...you...whaa...I..." Natsu stuttered. Kyoya smiled at her pleasantly, before turning to look at Renge. "H-h-how the hell did you get here!?" Natsu yelped, pointing an accusing finger at him. He smiled.

"I was there the whole time, you didn't notice the floor was opening." She stuttered protests, and he turned to Renge once more. "As for your question, working with Natsu was very enlightening. Although I think the toughest scene was the ending." At this, Renge sniffed, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Ah yes~ Such a heart warming, tear jerking ending that was! I wouldn't stop crying!"

"Probably cause you couldn't be there the whole time." Natsu muttered to herself.

"Let's watch it again, shall we?"

"WHA—" Renge held up a remote, as a screen slowly slid down, and pressing a bright green button, the scene replayed.

_Everything moved in slow motion. Boulder size chunks of the ceiling fell, breaking the containers and the table... that horrible table I was strapped to. I closed my eyes before I could see my parents getting crushed, and as I felt something land on my head, I knew it was over._

_I was unexpectedly pulled out of the way. My eyes snapped open._

_"What are you thinking!?" I looked towards the door; the boulders had been cleared away... but how? I thought they were too heavy? I looked up to see Kyoya... Kyoya... my eyes watered and I threw my arms around him. He slid his arm under my knees and I felt him run. My body was weak, and I knew... I knew I wouldn't have much time to live. We ran through the passage, which slowly crumbled behind us. When we reached the ladder, they quickly climbed up and put me on Mori's back._

_"I'll get the ambulance—" I grabbed Kyoya's arm._

_"No... it's too late. This is something the hospital can't fix... even now..." I coughed, "even now, I won't make it... please... stay here... please..." He nodded, and I was brought into his lap as we formed a messy circle. I curled my hand in a loose fist around Kyoya's shirt, burying my face in his chest. I heard the others crying, and felt tears come to my own eyes, but I couldn't let them fall._

_"It seems like... only yesterday... I walked into the Host Club half-asleep... and... when we went on that cruise... and when my house burned down and got rebuilt... everything... everything happens so slowly... and yet, passes so quickly..." I said, my voice was weak. I think I saw something wet slid down Kyoya's face, but I knew he wouldn't cry. "Kyoya... don't cry... it'll be alright." I breathed, smiling slightly. I brought a trembling hand to his face and brought it down, pressing my lips to his. And with my last dying breath, I finally got to say the one thing I had been holding in._

**_"...I love you."_**

Renge dabbed at her eyes. "A-always gets to me..." Natsu's face was bright red, and Kyoya was watching both of them with amusement. "You can really feel the love there..." She sniffed. Suddenly, Renge's head snapped up, as a grin spread across her face.

"So, what's your relationship now?" She asked, eyes glinting with mischief.

"She's my—"

"CO-WORKER." Natsu interrupted firmly, feeling her cheeks burn. "I enjoy working with them very much, and I know that they had fun." Kyoya smirked, but said nothing else.

"You must be something other than friends!" Renge demanded, standing up in her chair. Natsu shrunk in her chair. "You can't go through all of that and say, 'We're just co-workers!'" She pointed a rolled up piece of paper at Natsu and Kyoya.

"We are technically dating." Kyoya sent Natsu a smug smile, and she made a 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-later' face. Renge squealed. The audience, who had been mainly silent this time, burst out in chatter. Natsu covered her face with her hands.

"I'm going to kill you later..." She muttered. Kyoya smirked.

"Anyways, is there anything else you would like to say, Kyoya?" Renge asked.

"Why in fact, there is." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Whenever we would film a scene with 'special moments' Natsu would turn red in the face and be to shy to go on camera for the story." He smiled innocently. Natsu clenched her fists.

"O-only because I had never done this before...!" She protested.

Kyoya merely smirked.

"Unfortunately," the announcer began, "we must wrap up, this has been—"

"WAIT!" Renge ran her over, grabbing the microphone, "I want to say it!" She straightened up, as people dragged the twitching announcer away. "This has been Renge's Otaku Corner, see you later~!"

**Omake:**

"Wait! We never once got to show up in this chapter!" Tamaki cried, jumping up out of his seat. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Tamaki-sempai, you got to show your face in almost every scene of the story. It's Renge's chapter."

"This is the end of her chapter though." Hikaru said.

"So technically we can do whatever we want now!" Hunny smiled. "Let's go to the pastry shop!"

"The arcade." The twins chorused.

"Sushi shop..." Haruhi suggested.

"..." Mori stayed silent, though his eyes drifted to a sign that said, 'Petting zoo, 2:00-4:00! Be there to say hi to all the animals!'

"Let's decide with this!" Tamaki whipped out a cup with six straws. "Choose one, and the one who has the bright red band wins!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Tamaki... they all have red bands..."


	17. THANK YOU!

**Oh my gosh! Thanks and hugs and fluffy bunnies to you all! (WTF? xD) I really, really, really appreciate all of you and you're reviews! I am so happy! xD *Throws confetti* Ok, so if any of you didn't know, there is a sequel, ** s/8491039/1/Sequel-OHSHC-Find-the-Past-Follow-the-Present** so feel free to check it out! I will be updating THIS story however, and I want there to be at LEAST 5-10 deleted scenes, so keep an eye out for those! Once again, thanks so much and I give you all hugs~ x3 Me lurvs yooouuu~! 3 **

**-Tsuki**

** P.S -Ok, so knowing me, I'm likely to run out of ideas for deleted scenes, so comment, what do YOU want a deleted scenes to be about? In a way, it's like a one shot, and I'll do my best to make them happen! I knew I would end up updating the prequel. xD I love it so damn much~ Thanks aaaaggaaain!-**


	18. NOTE PLEASE READ

**I am sososososososo sorry this isn't an update! D: D: D: But I put up a poll on my profile and I was hoping that you all would take it... it's asking your opinion on a story, three summaries, chose which ever one(s) you like the most. I'm going to leave the poll up for a while, so please, if you know anyone else, tell them about it. I'm not desperate for voters, I just want your opinions. x3**

**-Natsu**


End file.
